Nachts sind alle Katzen grau
by Cherlemagne
Summary: Als James sich vor Filch verstecken muss, trifft er in der Dunkelheit auf eine Unbekannte. Er ist sich sicher, er hat noch nie mit ihr gesprochen. Wie man sich irren kann? R
1. Chapter 1

**Kapitel 1- Im Dunkel der Nacht**

James flüchtete die Gänge entlang. Immer wieder hörte er Mrs Norris hinter sich.

Verdammtes Vieh, dachte er. Filch kann auch nicht weit sein.

Sirius, Remus und Peter waren in einen anderen Gang abgebogen. James war Schulsprecher, wenn Filch ihn schnappte, würde er sich leicht heraus reden können. Wie schon so viele Male leierte er in Gedanken den Satz herunter. _Ich war auf Kontrollgang_. Er konnte ihn schon selber nicht mehr hören.

Doch diesmal war es anders. Sollte Filch ihn erwischen war er dran! Der Hausmeister hatte im vor ein paar Wochen die Karte abgenommen. OK, Filch war ein Squib. Aber vollkommen verblödet war er auch nicht. James hatte gesehen, wie der Hausmeister misstrauisch an dem alten Pergament geschnüffelt und jeden Zentimeter genauestens abgetastet hatte.

Außerdem war es mitten in der Nacht. Selbst um diese Uhrzeit konnte man ihm seine übliche Ausrede nicht mehr abnehmen.

Wieder bog er um eine Ecke und da stand plötzlich Mrs Norris vor ihm.

„Wie schaffst du das nur?", fragte er griesgrämig, aber anerkennend das zerzauste Fellbündel. „Du warst doch vorhin noch hinter mir!"

Wieder ertönte ein lautes Maunzen.

„Wenn das eine Antwort gewesen sein soll, soll mich Evans küssen.", sagte er.

Schon wieder maunzte die Katze. „Dir war doch klar, dass das eine unmögliche Bedingung war.", tadelte er den Vierbeiner.

Schritte ertönten, sowie ein leises Grummeln und Fluchen. James ergriff die Flucht. Eilig ging er weiter, bis er einen Wandbehang erblickt.

Kurz entschlossen stieß er ihn beiseite und ein Durchgang wurde frei. Er war sich sicher, dass Filch diesen Gang nicht kannte. Und wenn doch, würde er ihn hier drin niemals finden. Dieses Versteck findet niemand, sagte sich James stolz.

Schnell ging er im Dunkeln weiter. Zwar verband dieser Gang zwei Korridore, aber Prongs fand, dass er sich erstmal verstecken sollte. Er tastete die raue Steinwand entlang, bis er die unsichtbare Türklinke fand. Selbst bei Licht hätte man sie nur so finden können und so ersparte sich James, seinen Zauberstab hervor zuholen und Lumos zu sagen. Er öffnete die Tür und huschte in die kleine Kammer.

Da stand er nun. Sein Atem ging schnell und er lehnte an der Wand.

„Puh, das war knapp.", sagte er zu sich selbst.

„Wirklich?", wollte eine leise Stimme wissen.

„AHHH!", schrie er auf.

„Psst!", machte die sanfte Stimme und legte ihm beruhigend eine Hand auf den Arm. „Sei leise!"

Bei James saß der Schock tief. „Willst du mich umbringen?", atmete er schnell.

„Tut mir leid. Ich war aber selber erschrocken als du die Tür geöffnet hast."

„Na ja, das war auch keine Absicht.", langsam beruhigte sich James wieder.

„Siehst du, da sind wir ja quitt.", sagte sie freundlich und nahm ihre Hand von seinem Arm.

„Was machst du hier?", wollte James nun wissen.

„Nach was sieht es denn aus?", lachte sie.

„Ha, ja. Doofe Frage.", stimmte er zu und lachte ebenfalls. „Woher kennst du den Gang?", harkte er nun neugierig nach.

„Ich hab mich mal gegen den Wandbehang gelehnt. Tja, und dann bin ich durch gefallen.", schmunzelte sie.

„Echt? Wie hast du die Kammer gefunden?"

„Ich habe mich an der Wand entlang getastet, weil es so dunkel war.", erklärte sie logisch.

Eine kurze Pause trat ein.

„Vor wem versteckst du dich denn?", wollte sie nun wissen.

„Mrs Norris.", antwortete James. „Sie war gerade dabei Filch zu rufen. Da musste ich mich aus dem Staub machen."

„Ja, dieses miese kleine Biest.", fauchte sie. Für einen kurzen Moment kam ihm die Stimme bekannt vor, aber dann sprach sie wieder in dem sanften Ton. „Ich würde ihr mal gerne einen guten Fluch aufhalsen."

„Oh, da gibt es viele.", grinste James. „Wie wäre es mit Pusteln? Haarausfall oder einem zweiten Schwanz? Farbe würde ihr auch gut tun. Oder man könnte einen blutrünstigen Hund besorgen. Hagrid hat bestimmt einen.", verlor er sich in Gedanken.

Wieder lachte sie. „Ich werde mal drüber nachdenken. Danke."

„Oh, bitte. Keine Ursache. Jeder Zeit wieder."

Kurz darauf entschieden sie, dass die Luft rein sein müsste. Sie standen in dem dunkeln Gang.

„War nett mit dir zu plaudern.", sagte sie und es klang ernst. „Man versteckt sich nicht alle Tage mit jemand nettem in einer versteckten Kammer.

„Das Vergnügen war ganz auf meiner Seite.", bedankte sich James. „Ich muss jetzt hier lang.", er zeigte vor sich.

„Ja, ich muss da lang.", antwortete sie und machte einen Schritt nach vorne.

Natürlich war es in dem Gang stockdunkel und ihre Gesten hatte keiner von ihnen gesehen und so stießen sie aneinander.

Für einen kurzen Moment roch James ein betörendes frisches Parfüm.

„Oh, entschuldige.", nuschelte sie etwas verlegen.

„Macht nichts. Also, dann. Man sieht sich.", witzelte er.

„Ja, vielleicht treffen wir uns bald wieder."

Noch einmal streifte sie kurz seinen Arm und dann war sie verschwunden.

Nett., dachte er für einen kurzen Moment. Als er auf der anderen Seite des Ganges wieder auftauchte blendete ihn der Fackelschein. Noch einmal lauschte er angestrengt. Kein Laut drang an sein Ohr und er ging zum Gryffindorturm.

„Passwort!", fragte die Fette Dame mürrisch und brabbelte etwas von „Schon wieder einer aus dem Bett!"

„Calipoli.", antwortete James und das Portrait schwang zur Seite. Er gähnte herzhaft, als er durch den Gemeinschaftsraum ging.

„Was machst du so spät noch auf?", sagte eine schneidende Stimmte. Sie kam ihm sehr bekannt vor und er drehte sich gelangweilt um.

„Geht dich das etwas an, Evans?"

„Sicher! Immerhin bin ich Schulsprecherin und du Schulsprecher! Wir würden beide Ärger bekommen."

„Wenn es dich beruhigt,", antwortete er kühl. „ich habe nichts angestellt, ich habe nur einen Kontrollgang gemacht. Zufrieden?"

Lily erhob sich von ihrem Sessel am Feuer und beäugte ihn skeptisch. „Wer es glaubt."

„Du bestimmt nicht."

„Natürlich nicht."

„Hat sich also nichts geändert."

„Sicherlich nicht."

„Na dann, Nacht Evans."

„Nacht, Potter.", und sie ging die Stufen zu den Mädchenschalsälen empor.

Als James vor seinem eigenen Schlafsaal stand schoss ihm etwas durch den Kopf. „Warum hatte Evans ihren Umhang an?" 


	2. Schnüffeln verboten

_Hi! Ich hatte viel Spaß dieses Kapitel zu schreiben. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch und ihr belohnt mich mit einer Review! Danke!_

**Kapitel 2- Schnüffeln verboten**

Am nächsten Morgen erzählte James den anderen von der Unbekannten.

„Wer meinst du könnte das gewesen sein?", grübelte Remus und sein Blick schwebte über die Haustische.

„Keine Ahnung.", zuckte James die Schultern. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich mich schon mal mit ihr unterhalten habe."

„Es kann doch nur jemand aus Ravenclaw oder Gryffindor gewesen sein.", sagte Sirius. „Schließlich warst du im fünften Stock! Niemand aus Slytherin würde sich da hoch verirren, denn da wimmelt es nur so von Muggelgeborenen."

„Und Hufflepuff?", schlug Peter vor.

„Niemals!", tat Padfoot diesen Vorschlag ab. „Die tun was man ihnen sagt und wenn Professor Sprout sagt, ihr geht nachts nicht raus, dann machen sie das auch nicht."

Wormtail blickte ihn dennoch skeptisch an.

Zusammen suchten sie die Tische nach möglichen Kandidatinnen ab, doch keine schien ihnen geeignet, um mitten in der Nacht aus dem Bett zu sein.

„Vielleicht ist sie auch noch nicht in der Großen Halle!", gab Moony zu bedenken. „Vielleicht kommt sie genau in diesem Augenblick zum Frühstück."

Die Vier wandten sich der großen Flügeltür zu, die offen stand. Es kamen ein paar Ravenclaws durch das Portal.

„Nein, scheint nicht so.", und sie drehten sich zurück, doch Peters Blick war immer noch auf den Eingang fixiert.

„Vielleicht doch.", sagte er plötzlich hämisch.

James, Remus und Sirius folgten seinem Blick. Da kam Aurelia Marks und Lily Evans in die Halle.

„Nie und nimmer!", stritt Prongs sofort ab. „Evans Stimme hätte ich sofort erkannt und sie meine!"

„Und was ist mit Aurelia?", wollte Moony nun wissen.

„Ihr walisischer Akzent ist zu stark!", winkte Padfoot ab. „Den hört ja wohl jeder."

James und Remus sahen ihn verblüfft an. „Sie hat einen walisischen Akzent?"

„Wie, ihr habt den nicht gehört?"

„Nein."

„Na ja, dann könnte sie es vielleicht doch sein."

„Mh.", Prongs Stirn war in Falten.

„Ist dir vielleicht irgendetwas an ihr aufgefallen?", fragte nun Peter.

„Ich habe ihr Parfüm gerochen.", antwortete James nach einer Weile.

„Na also!", Sirius schlug mit der Hand auf den Tisch. „Geh hin und riech mal."

Die anderen sahen ihn an als wäre er verrückt.

„Ähm, Padfoot.", begann Remus in einer Art, als wolle er ihm die Welt erklären. „Was glaubst du, würden Aurelia und Lily machen, wenn James zu ihnen gehen würde und an ihnen herum schnüffelt!"

Sirius blickte sie unverständlich an. „Was ist so falsch daran?"

„Er ist doch kein Hund!", antwortete Moony. „Du könntest an ihnen herum schnüffeln."

„Hey, das wäre eine Idee!"

„Kann es sein, dass du eine perverse Ader hast, Padfoot?", erkundigte sich James.

„Jetzt, wo du mich drauf ansprichst...", er wackelte vielsagend mit den Augenbrauen.

„Uagh. Padfoot!", beschwerten sich seine Freunde.

„Ich habe nur Spaß gemacht!"

„Sicher!", fragten sie skeptisch.

„Ja! Nimm doch den Umhang!", schlug Sirius vor. „Da sieht dich keiner, du darfst aber nur nicht zu laut riechen."

Die Augen der anderen verengten sich zu Schlitzen.

„Ich denke eben nur an alles!", verteidigte sich Padfoot.

„Hier tun sich Abgründe auf!", schüttelte Remus den Kopf.

„Ich finde das ist eine gute Idee.", stimmte Peter Sirius zu. „Der Umhang ist die beste Tarnung."

„Kein Wunder, ist ja auch ein Tarnumhang.", lachte Sirius lauthals.

„Psst!", brachte Moony ihn zum schweigen. „Also Prongs, nimm den Tarnumhang.", riet auch er.

Und so war es abgemacht.

„Warum bin ich eigentlich nicht schon früher auf so was gekommen?", sinnierte Sirius, als sie zu Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste gingen.

„Doch eine perverse Ader!", flüsterte James Remus zu.

/o/

Am Abend saßen sie im Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum und Aurelia war nirgends in Sicht.

„Wo bleibt sie denn?", drängelte James. Er wollte das Geheimnis um die Unbekannte unbedingt lüften.

„Geduld ist eine Tugend!", gab Peter kurz zum Besten und starrte dann wieder auf seinen Aufsatz, an dem er schon seit Stunden herum schrieb. Ab und zu schielte er mal auf die Blätter der anderen und kritzelte dann fieberhaft weiter.

Die Zeit verging und endlich krabbelten Aurelia und Lily durch das Portraitloch. Gemeinsam setzten sie sich an einen Tisch und packten Bücher und Pergamente aus.

„So eine Chance bekommst du nie wieder.", flüsterte Sirius. „Los, mach schon!"

„Lass sie doch erstmal zur Ruhe kommen.", riet Remus. „Wenn sie in ihre Hausaufgaben vertieft sind ist es leichter."

„Da kennt sich jemand aus.", grinste Padfoot.

„Nein, das tue ich nicht!", fauchte Remus entnervt. „Ich bin allein durch Logik darauf gekommen. Eine Eigenschaft die dir manchmal zufehlen scheint!"

„Das sagt ausgerechnet jemand, der einmal im Monat zum Tier wird und jegliche Logik über Bord wirft.", zischte er zurück.

„Das sagt ausgerechnet jemand, der einmal im Monat überglücklich nach seinem eigenen Schwanz jagt und sich dreht bis im schlecht wird.", gab Moony cool zurück.

Sirius wollte gerade erwidern als James sie zum schweigen brachte. „Ihr streitet euch wie ein altes Ehepaar! Haltet endlich die Klappe. Ich hole jetzt den Umhang.", und er stand auf und eilte die Treppen hinauf.

Im Schlafsaal angekommen holte er den silbrig schimmernden Umhang hervor und warf ihn sich über. Unsichtbar ging er die Treppen hinunter und musste einem Gryffindor ausweichen, der die Stufen erklomm. Im Gemeinschaftsraum sah er kurz zu Moony und Padfoot. Er erhaschte flüchtig ein paar Gesprächsfetzen von „Wolf im Schafspelz" und „Flohzirkus"

Unbeirrt schlich er weiter, bis er bei Lily und Aurelia angelangt war.

Vorsichtig beugte sich James nach vorne um an Lily zu riechen. Kann ja nicht schaden, dachte er, als sie plötzlich ohne Vorwarnung den Sessel nach hinten schob. Jedoch stoppte er ohne ersichtlichen Grund und Lily rückte noch einmal kräftig nach hinten. Dann nahm sie eines der Pergamente vom Tisch und las es noch einmal durch.

Für eine schmerzliche Sekunde stand der schwere Sessel auf James großem Zeh. Er verbiss sich einen herzzerreißenden Scherzensschrei.

Scheiße, fluchte er. Dann eben nicht, resignierte Prongs und wand sich Aurelia zu. Er wog vorher ab, ob auch sie aus dem Nichts heraus ihren Sessel nach hinten schieben würde und entschied sich dann neben sie zu treten. Nur um auf Nummer sicher zugehen. Wieder beugte sich James vorsichtig nach vorne. Doch Aurelia gähnte in diesem Moment herzhaft und streckte die Arme genüsslich. Ihr Ellenbogen traf James schmerzlich an der Nase und es knackte geräuschvoll.

„Au!", entfuhr es ihm.

Aurelia und Lily sahen sofort auf.

„Was war das?", fragte Lily.

Aurelia blickte neben sich. „Da war was neben mir.", behauptete sie.

„Bist du dir sicher?"

„Ja,", antwortete sie zögerlich. „Ich glaub, ich hab es mit dem Ellenbogen erwischt!"

Lily und Aurelia blickten sich suchend um. Doch niemand war zusehen. „Mh, vielleicht haben wir es uns doch nur eingebildet?", grübelte Lily und sie horchten noch eine Weile angestrengt.

„Doch nur eingebildet.", zuckte Aurelia mit den Schultern und sie senkten wieder die Blicke auf ihre Pergamente.

James spürte, wie ihm etwas Warmes aus der Nase tröpfelte. Verdammt, auch noch Nasenbluten., stöhnte er auf und geschlagen eilte er sie Treppen zum Schlafsaal hinauf. Als er die Türe hinter sich schloss und den Umhang abnahm, sahen ihn seine Freunde erschrocken an.

„Was ist denn mit dir passiert?", fragte Remus und reichte ihm sofort ein Taschentuch.

„Aurelia hat gegähnt und sich gestreckt, dabei hat sie mir ihren Ellenbogen an die Nase geschlagen. Ich glaube sie ist gebrochen."

„Wer? Aurelia?"

„Seine Nase! Wormtail!", zischte Sirius. „Konntest du wenigstens bei Lily mal nachschnüffeln?"

„Nein.", drang James' Stimme gedämpft unter mehren Taschentüchern hervor.

„Was hat sie gemacht? Dir eine Feder ins Auge gejagt?", witzelte Padfoot nun.

„Nein. Sie hat mir den schweren Sessel auf den Fuß gestellt. Ich glaube, mein großer Zeh ist auch gebrochen!"

Remus schüttelte den Kopf. „Kannst du nicht ein Mal etwas richtig machen?"


	3. IKEA

_Vielen Dank für die ganzen Reviews! Für das Lob, die Kritik und alles was dazu gehört._

Kapitel 3- **I**diotische **K**arten **E**rgeben **A**hnungslosigkeit

James war noch am selben Abend zu Madame Pomfrey geeilt um sich die Nase wieder richten zu lassen. Auf die Frage hin, mit wem sich James denn geprügelt habe, log er, dass er eine kleine Rauferei mit Sirius hatte.

Die Krankenschwester zog missbilligend eine Augenbraue hoch und schnaufte verächtlich. Dann murmelte sie etwas von „Unvernünftig!" und „Wie Muggel!" und „Kein Niveau!"

„Das habe ich gehört!", beschwerte sich James.

„Das schadet Ihnen nicht!", wurde er belehrt und dann durfte er gehen.

Doch noch immer zog sich ein farbiger Streifen über seine Nase, auch wenn sie wieder heil war.

„Das bringt deine Augenfarbe richtig zur Geltung.", feixte Sirius.

„Mach dich nur lustig. Ich habe zu Poppy gesagt, dass du mich geschlagen hast. Ich wette, sie ist gleich zu Minnie gerannt!"

„Prongs! Sage bitte nicht Minnie.", stöhnte Moony auf. „Da sträubt sich alles in mir!"

„Wie soll das gehen?", wollte Padfoot wissen. „Ach stimmt, der Werwolf _in_ dir. Kitzelt das Fell, wenn du was runter schluckst?"

Remus blickte Sirius ungläubig an. „Sag mal hast du eine Opiumkugel von Wahrsagen mitgehen lassen? Oder Tollkirschsaft aus dem Zaubertrankunterricht?"

„Wie kommst du darauf?"

„Du scheinst mir in letzter Zeit etwas wahnsinnig zu sein."

„Damit kennst du dich doch aus."

„Eben, deswegen sage ich es ja. Nur ich kann nichts dafür.", sagte Remus scharf. „Du hingegen bist bei vollem Bewusstsein."

„Vielleicht liegt das auch an den Keksen, die Andromeda mir schickt. Die schmecken komisch, aber hinterher fühlst du dich so leicht...", grinste Sirius.

„Klar, jetzt schiebst du es wieder auf deine Cousine!", fauchte Moony.

„Der maulende Moony.", sinnierte Sirius. „Du bist mit der maulenden Myrte verwand, gib es zu!"

„Ich gebe dir gleich maulender Moony!"

„Hu, ich zittere schon. Willst du mich beißen?", provozierte Padfoot.

„Wenn du nicht aufpasst...!"

„Geht das schon wieder los?", unterbrach James die beiden.

„Minnie, das hört sich wie eine Katze an.", warf Peter verträumt ein.

Sirius blickte Wormtail stark nachdenkend an. „Manchmal frage ich mich, wie wir uns mit dir angefreundet haben.", grübelte er laut.

„Das frage ich mich bei dir auch immer wieder, Padfoot. Aber das ist jetzt egal.", winkte Remus ab. „Das ist Professor McGonagall!"

„Na schön, dann eben McGonagall.", resignierte Prongs. „Ich denke, Poppy ist zu McGonagall und Padfoot wird eine Strafe bekommen."

„Das trifft sich hervorragend!", kramte Sirius in einer Schublade und fischte einen Keks heraus. „Mein Ingwerplätzchenvorrat ist fast alle."

James und Remus schauten sich angewidert an, als sie einen Blick in die Schublade wagten. Je weiter man sie öffnete, desto kleiner wurden die Kekskrümel, die sich mit undefinierbaren anderen Dingen zu einer grauen Masse vermengten, die wie Zement in den Ritzen haftete.

„Willst du eigentlich immer noch herausfinden, wer das Mädchen war?", sagte Peter nach einer Weile des kollektiven Ekels.

„Natürlich!", beharrte Prongs. „Ich habe das Gefühl, dass sie was ganz besonderes ist."

„Na ja, morgen im Wahrsageunterricht können wir dem auf den Grund gehen.", lachte Sirius eines dieser Lachen, das mehr wie ein Bellen klang und biss danach in einen Keks.

/o/

Süßer Rauch erfüllte den Raum. Es roch verdächtig nach Opium und anderen berauschenden Kräutern.

„Wenn ihr spürt wie eure Aura auf eine neue Ebene steigt, dann legt die Karten für euren Partner.", wisperte Professor Delphi, in einem dramatischen Flüstern.

Sirius legte James mit milchigen Augen das keltische Kreuz.

„Fragen wir einfach mal die Karten, wer dir da im dunkel begegnet ist.", grinste er und deckte die erste Karte auf.

Es war ein Wagen, der unablässig über hügelige Landschaften fuhr und über Steine ratterte. Die zweite Karte jedoch, bekam Sirius' ganze Aufmerksamkeit. Eine pummelige Frau, in einer Wikingertracht, mit langen blonden Zöpfen schwang verwegen ihre Streitaxt. Schnell blätterte er in dem Buch _Die Karten lügen (fast) nie_ von Calista Flunker.

„Oh, dass ist die Kaiserin.", lachte Padfoot nun lauthals. „Die steht für Fruchtbarkeit und im Zusammenhang mit dem Wagen für unvergessliche Begegnungen!"

„Sehr witzig!", grummelte James. „Da weiß ich trotzdem noch nicht wer das dann im Schrank war."

Sirius, der sich noch immer vor Lachen auf die Schenkel klopfte, zeigt die Karte Remus und Peter.

„Die habe ich schon mal gesehen.", sagte Wormtail mit kleinen Pupillen.

„Peter, setzt dich lieber von den Opiumkugeln weg.", riet James. „Du fantasierst."

„Nein, wirklich!", behauptete Wormtail fest.

„Doch, irgendwie kommt sie mir auch bekannt vor.", überlegte Remus.

Lily, die mit Aurelia ein Chintzkissen weiter saß grübelte selber über ihre Karten. Ein Wirbelsturm fegte über die eine Karte hinweg und auf der anderen turnte ein Narr durch das Bild und streckte Lily immer wieder die Zunge raus.

„Also, du hast eine ungewöhnliche Veränderung vor dir.", grinste Aurelia.

„Mit einem Narren?", fragte Lily ungläubig.

„Ja!"

„Ich kenn keinen Narren."

„Sicher?", wollte Aurelia wissen und blickte über Lilys Schulter zu James und seinen Freunden, die ausgiebig lachten. „Warum lacht ihr so?", rief sie hinüber.

„Wir überlegen gerade, woher wir James' unvergessliche Begegnung kennen.", grinste Remus und hielt die Karte der Kaiserin hoch.

Lily und Aurelia kamen näher.

„Die sieht aus wie Gudrun Harkonson.", stellte Lily verblüfft fest.

„Die Schwedische Austauschschülerin?"

„Ja!"

„Na dann James!", klopfte Moony ihm auf die Schultern.

„Gudrun ist unheimlich.", sagte Aurelia, nachdem sie die Karte eingehend betrachtet hatte. „Stellt euch vor, sie hat ihre eigenen Möbel mitgebracht. Die spinnen, die Schweden. Dann isst sie immer so komisches Brot, das sie in ihrer Heimatstadt backen. Wasa, glaub ich, und den ganzen Tag brennt ihre Fackel ‚Mid Sommar' neben ihrem Bett."

James schaute alle eingeschüchtert an.

„Ach, das sind doch nur Karten.", munterte Lily ihn ganz gegen ihre Gewohnheit auf. „Ich soll eine ungewöhnliche Veränderung mit einem Narren haben.", lachte sie. „Weit und breit sehe ich keinen Narr.", gestikulierte sie im Raum umher.

„Da hat sie eigentlich Unrecht.", flüsterte Remus Aurelia zu.

„Das sehe ich auch so.", wisperte sie zurück. „Der Narr sitzt genau vor ihr."

„Das denke ich mir auch..."

Als Professor Delphi die Stunde beendete gingen sie die Wendeltreppe hinunter.

James war am Boden zerstört, weil ihm eine nordische Wuchtbrumme begegnet sein sollte, die ihn zum Frühstück essen konnte. Sirius machte sich noch immer über ihn lustig, nur Remus hatte sich wieder beruhigt und war in ein Gespräch mit Lily und Aurelia vertieft.

„Den Karten sollte man nicht glauben.", beharrte Lily. „Da kam noch nie etwas Wahres raus. Ich müsste schon eher auf einen Jahrmarkt gehen, damit mir ein Narr begegnet."

„Vielleicht bist du mitten auf einem Jahrmarkt, aber merkst es nur nicht.", grinste Remus.

Langsam erreichten sie das Ende der Wendeltreppe.

„Niemals, ich erkenne einen Idioten, wenn ich ihn sehe.", ihren Blick auf Aurelia geheftet, die sich vergebens ein Kichern verkniff, machte sie einen Schritt nach vorne und stieß an James.

Prongs war gerade im Begriff wie üblich die letzten zwei Stufen der Treppe hinunter zu springen, als er von hinten angerempelt wurde. Er ruderte noch mit den Armen, doch er verlor das Gleichgewicht und fiel kerzengerade nach vorne. Alle viere von sich gestreckt lag er auf dem Boden.

„Merlin und Agrippa!", entfuhr es Lily. „Hast du dir weh getan?"

„JA!", James machte Anstallten sich wieder zu erheben.

„Ik helfe dir!", sagte ein freundliche Stimme mit einem skandinavischen Akzent und Prongs wurde mit Leichtigkeit auf die Beine gezogen.

Durch seine zerbrochenen Brillengläser sah er in die blauen Augen von Gudrun Harkonson.

„Ik glaube du hrast dir die Nase kebröchen.", und sie reichte ihm ein Taschentuch.

Nicht schon wieder., dachte James und nuschelte ein „Danke."

„Kein Problem.", sagte sie freundlich. „Du solltest zur Krankenswester gehen."

Die anderen hatten sprachlos alles mit angesehen.

„Ähm, ich bring dich zu Madame Pomfrey.", sagte Lily schnell. „Wegen mir bist du wie ein Idiot die Treppen runter gefallen.", und sie nahm ihm am Arm und führte ihn weg.

„Hat sie nicht eben noch gesagt, sie erkennt einen Idioten, wenn sie ihn sieht?", grübelte Aurelia laut.

„James ist kein Idiot.", beharrte Remus. „Er führt sich manchmal nur auf wie ein Narr."


	4. Erotisches Nasenbluten

**Kapitel 4- Erotisches Nasenbluten**

James ließ sich ohne murren von Lily zum Krankenflügel führen. Das war mal eine schöne Abwechslung.

„Sie sind ja schon wieder hier!", sagte Madame Pomfrey streng. „Warum müssen Sie es immer mit stärkeren aufnehmen?"

„Ich habe mich doch gar nicht geschlagen!", protestierte James.

„Ich verstehe ja, dass Sie so etwas nicht in Gegenwart eines Mädchens zugeben möchten, aber diesmal sieht es wirklich schlimm aus, Mr. Potter!", nickte die Krankenschwester wissend.

„Ich habe mich aber wirklich nicht geprügelt!"

„Mh, diesmal war es wohl jemand aus den unteren Klassen, der Sie so zugerichtet hat, oder!", fragte Poppy mitleidig.

„NEIN!", bestritt James vehement.

„Ich war es, Madame Pomfrey.", sagte Lily kleinlaut. „Ich hab ihn die Treppe hinunter gestoßen."

„Miss Evans! Sie!"

„Es war ein Versehen.", sie setzte einen Hundeblick auf.

„Ja, das glaube ich Ihnen. Sie würden niemals einem anderen Schüler etwas antun.", nickte die Krankenschwester und verschwand um ihren Zauberstab zu holen.

„Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher.", zischte James.

„Es war ein Versehen! Und es tut mir leid!"

„Da wäre ich mir auch nicht so sicher!"

„Hey, immerhin habe ich dich zum Krankenflügel gebracht!"

„Das ist ja wohl das mindeste!"

„Das wenigste ist gerade gut genug für dich!"

„Du bist heute wieder ein richtiger Sonnenschein, Evans.", fauchte Prongs so gut es ging. „Eine Banshee ist gegen dich eine viel umschwärmte Gesellschaftsdame auf dem Weihnachtsball."

„Treib es nur nicht zu weit!", drohte Lily.

„Ich bin schon verletzt, viel mehr kann nicht passieren!"

„Sicher? Ich könnte dir ohne Probleme noch mal die Nase brechen."

„Das wagst du dir nicht!"

„Dann bring mich nicht in Versuchung!"

„Ich bringe dich in Versuchung?", grinste James mit weiterhin blutender Nase. „Du bebst schon vor Verlangen! Gib es zu."

„Klar, es gibt nichts erotischeres, als jemandem beim Nasenbluten zuzusehen.", unterbrach sie ihn.

„Gerade jetzt in diesem Moment möchtest du dich am liebsten auf mich stürzen."

„Ja, um dir eine Rechte Gerade zu verpassen.", antwortete Lily kühl.

„Ha! Nie im Leben! Schließlich bist du nur ein Mädchen!", nuschelte James in sein Taschentuch.

Lily sah ihn wutentbrannt an. „Nur ein Mädchen, ja?"

„Ja!", antwortete er.

„Na SCHÖN!", und sie kniff ihn in seine gebrochene Nase.

Genau in diesem Moment kam Madame Pomfrey zurück in den Krankenflügel. „Miss EVANS! Was machen Sie da?"

Lily hielt inne, doch noch immer kniff sie in James' Nase. „Gar nichts.", antwortete sie unschuldig und drückte noch einmal kräftig zu.

„Das sehe ich! Nehmen Sie ihre Hände von meinem Patienten! Ich sorge dafür, dass Sie nachsitzen werden!"

„Aber er hat mich provoziert!", protestierte Lily. „Er meinte ich sei NUR ein Mädchen, das nichts könnte!", log sie, ohne rot zu werden.

„Mr. Potter, Sie werden gleich mit nachsitzen!", fauchte die Krankenschwester außer sich. „Sie werden schon noch sehen, zu was Mädchen alles fähig sind!"

„Immer diese Frauenaktivistinnen.", grummelte James unter anhaltenden Schmerzen, doch noch immer hörbar für Lily.

„Hey!", sagte sie und versetzte ihm einen Klaps.

„DAS REICHT JETZT!", rief Madame Pomfrey sie zur Ruhe. „Miss Evans, gehen Sie jetzt."

„Ja, Madame Pomfrey.", antwortete Lily in gespielter Demut und verließ den Krankenflügel, nicht ohne James noch einen feurigen Blick zuzuwerfen, der nichts Gutes vermuten ließ.

Aufgeblasener widerwärtiger Trollmistfahrer, grummelte Lily, als sie aus dem Krankenflügel ging.

Sie musste ihre Wut irgendwie loswerden und sie wusste einen Ort, wo sie niemand schreien hören würde. Sie achtete darauf, dass sie kein Schüler sah und sie verschwand hinter dem Wandbehang. Als sie die Tür hinter sich schloss brach der Sturm los.

„Was bildet sich dieser Schnösel eigentlich ein? Dieser Angeber! Mädchen können nichts. Wenn er nicht aufpasst verpasse ich ihm eine, so wie es Dad mir gezeigt hat!", rief sie in die Dunkelheit.

„Wenn Potter noch ein Wort gegen mich sagt, oder ich ihn auch nur im Entferntesten bei einem Regelbruch erwische, dann, ich schwöre es bei Dumbledores langem Bart, lasse ich ihn auffliegen! Ich habe schon so viele Sachen für mich behalten!", und so zeterte und wetterte sie weiter, bis sie nicht mehr laut reden konnte.

„Verdammt!", piepste sie. „Meine Stimme!"

Sie räusperte sich mehrmals, doch es blieb bei einem heißeren Gekrächze. Einfach toll, ärgerte sie sich und machte sich auf den Weg zurück zum Gryffindor Turm.

Als sie in den Gang trat hörte sie Schritte und sie stoppte. Dann lauschte sie angestrengt, doch keine weiteren Geräusche drangen an ihr Ohr. Wieder machte Lily ein paar Schritte, wieder erklang etwas vor ihr. Wieder stoppte sie. „Hallo?", wisperte Lily nun.

„Hallo?", klang es zurück. Es war dieselbe Stimme, die sie schon einmal hier gehört hatte.

„Du auch hier?", erklang die freundliche Stimme des Unbekannten.

„Ja.", bemühte sie sich in ihrer normalen sanften Stimme zu antworten und es gelang ihr.

„Versteckst du dich wieder?"

„Nein, ich wollte allein sein.", sagte sie ruhig.

„Stress gehabt?", erkundigte sich der Unbekannte.

„Ja, so könnte man es nennen."

„Willst du es mir erzählen?", bot er an.

Lily lachte kurz auf. „Möchtest du es denn wissen.", fragte sie in einer Stimme, die ihrem Unbekannten eine angenehme Gänsehaut verschaffte.

„Vielleicht kann ich dir einen Tipp geben. Ich habe ab und zu ganz gute Einfälle."

„OK. Also, da gibt es IHN. Er benimmt sich furchtbar. Er denkt er kann alles, weiß alles und tut alles, und er treibt mich noch in den Wahnsinn. Es ist nur ein Blick, eine Geste und ich könnte explodieren.", erzählte Lily leise.

„Hört sich für mich ganz klar nach einem Idioten an. Vielleicht will er dich nur beeindrucken.", riet der Unbekannte. „Lass ihn doch einfach links liegen. Entweder er merkt es, oder du sagst es mir und ich rede mit ihm."

Lily lachte. „Danke, das ist sehr nett von dir. Was machst du eigentlich hier?"

„Ich hatte auch Stress."

„Oh, möchtest du auch darüber reden?"

Der Unbekannte lachte. „Möchtest du es denn wirklich wissen?", fragte er nun und Lily bekam ein angenehmes Bauchkribbeln bei seiner Stimme.

„Vielleicht kann ich dir einen Tipp geben. Ich habe ab und zu ganz gute Einfälle.", antwortete Lily und grinste.

„OK. Da gibt es SIE. Sie lässt mich nie zu Wort kommen. Sie sieht mich an, als hätte ich eine ansteckende Krankheit und sie brüllt mich in einer Tonlage an... alter Schwede.", erzählte er leise.

„Hört sich für mich ganz klar nach einer Zicke an. Das ist alles nur Fassade. Glaub mir. In Wahrheit ist sie ganz anders und sie will nur nicht, dass du ihr zu nahe kommst.", riet Lily ihrem Unbekannten.

„Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass sie eine normale Stimme hat.", sinnierte er. „So wie du. Deine Stimme ist wunderschön."

„Oh, danke.", Lily spürte wie ihr eine leichte Röte in die Wangen kroch. „Eigentlich bin ich gerade erkältet.", log sie. Schließlich brauchte selbst der Unbekannte nicht wissen, dass sie sich heiser geschrieen hatte.

„Dann möchte ich dich nicht hören, wenn du gesund bist.", sagte er in einem tiefen Bass, der Lily einen wohligen Schauer über den Rücken jagte.

„Danke.", sagte sie erneut und trat einen Schritt nach vorne. Der Unbekannte tat es in dem selben Augenblick. Es war wie Zauberei. Nun standen sie sich ganz nah. Lily spürte das er etwas größer sein musste. Das hatte sie einfach im Gefühl.

„Du bist sehr nett.", sagte sie nach einer Pause.

„Danke. Ich könnte mich nicht erinnern mich je mit einem Mädchen so unterhalten zuhaben."

Lily lächelte. „Schicksal.", sagte sie kurz.

„Ja, scheint so.", antwortete er.

Von fern hörten sie die Glocke. „Ich muss zum Unterricht.", sagten beide wie aus einem Mund und lachten.

„Kommst du bald wieder her?", fragte der Unbekannte.

„Ja, ich denke schon."

„Mh, also dann.", sagte er etwas bedrückt. „Bis demnächst."

Lily konnte es sich nicht genau erklären, aber sie stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Zumindest glaubte sie, dass dort seine Wange sein musste. Doch wie es das Schicksal wollte trafen ihre Lippen seine. Es war ein flüchtiger Kuss. „Bis dann.", sagte sie und verschwand.


	5. Auszeit

_Hey! Vielen Dank für eure bisherigen Reviews. Hätte mir aber schon ein paar mehr gewünscht._

Es werden vielleicht noch zwei Kapitel kommen. Dann ist die FF beendet.

Habt viel Spaß mit diesem Kapitel und Review **bitte** nicht vergessen.

Liebe Grüße

Tanja

**Kapitel 5- Auszeit**

Lily hatte gerade hastig platz genommen, als James in den Klassenraum schlüpfte. Wie benommen setzte er sich auf seinen Platz.

„Geht es dir gut?", erkundigte sich Remus. „Alles wieder fit?"

„Ja.", antwortete er verträumt.

„Was ist los mit dir?"

„Sie mag mich!"

„Wer?"

„Das Mädchen in Schrank."

„Du hast ein Mädchen in deinem Schrank?", fragte Peter perplex.

„Das hättest du uns ruhig schon früher sagen können!", schnauzte Sirius. „Dann hätten wir..."

„Er meint das Mädchen aus dem Geheimgang!", unterbrach Remus genervt.

„Ach so. Wie kommst du darauf, dass sie dich mag?", wollte Padfoot nun wissen. „Sie weiß noch nicht mal wie du aussiehst."

„Sie war wieder da!", überhörte James Sirius spitze Bemerkung.

„Das heißt noch lang nicht, dass sie dich mag! Evans ist immer noch an der Schule und sie mag dich nicht."

„Danke für deine aufmunternden Worte! Aber sie hat mich zum Abschied geküsst!", erzählte er stolz.

„Wer? Evans?"

„Nein, das Mädchen im Schrank!"

Seine Freunde ließen ein anerkennendes Pfeifen ertönen.

„Weißt du endlich wer sie ist?", bohrte Wormtail.

„Nein."

„Du hättest sie doch nur fragen brauchen.", schüttelte Moony den Kopf.

„Die Situation war nicht passend."

„Seit wann kümmert es dich, wann die passende Situation da ist.", grinste Padfoot. „Besonders bei einem Mädchen hat dich das noch nie gestört. Denk nur daran, in welchen Situationen du Lily gefragt hast ob sie mit dir ausgeht."

„Das eine Mal war es aber deine Schuld!", tadelte Remus Sirius. „Immerhin hast du Froschlaich nach James geworfen, als er sie gerade fragen wollte."

„Ich konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass sich James gerade in dem Moment weg dreht. Lily wollte ich ja nun wirklich nicht treffen."

„Sicher?", harkte Moony nach und blickte ihn anschuldigend an.

„Na ja, vielleicht so ein bisschen.", antwortete Padfoot betreten.

„Prongs, ein Tipp von mir. Wenn du wirklich mal die Absicht hast eine richtige Freundin haben zu wollen, dann halte Padfoot von dir fern.", riet Remus. „Sonst endest du als allein stehender, grauhaariger alter Mann mit fünf Katzen und Platzdeckchen unter deiner Teetasse."

„Moony, willst du damit sagen, ich wäre ein... ein...", brauste Sirius auf.

„Was immer du meinst.", unterbrach Remus. „Ja! Ich meine ganz sicher, dass du es bist."

„...absolut begehrendwerter ..."

„Das hast du bestimmt nicht sagen wollen!"

„Woher willst du das wissen?"

„Weil es den Sinn des Satzes verändert hätte. Außerdem bist du nicht begehrenswert."

„Natürlich bin ich es. Da kannst du jede Schülerin in Hogwarts fragen."

James und Remus sahen sich grinsend an.

„Hey, Aurelia."

Die gerufene drehte sich um. „Ja?"

„Findest du Sirius begehrenswert?", fragte James.

„Welchen Sirius?"

„Na mich!", zeigte Padfoot auf sich..

„Ach dich. Ich habe mich schon gewundert, ob wir noch einen Sirius in Hogwarts haben."

Sirius zog ein Gesicht.

„Danke Aurelia, du hast unsere Frage damit schon beantwortet.", bedankte sich Moony.

„Bitte Remus. Keine Ursache.", strahlte sie ihn an und drehte sich wieder zu Lily.

„Wirst du sie wieder sehen?", wollte Wormtail nun wissen.

„Sehen bestimmt nicht, aber hören.", grinste James noch immer.

„Hoffentlich erlebst du keine böse Überraschung.", sinnierte Moony. „Könnte ja sonst wer sein."

„Ich habe einfach im Gefühl, dass sie wunderbar ist."

/o/

Als Lily beim Abendessen saß eilte Professor McGonagall auf sie zu. „Miss Evans.", sagte sie mit schneidender Stimme.

„Ja, Professor?", fragte sie unschuldig.

„Ihr Nachsitzen beginnt um 20 Uhr im Gewächshaus 3. Ich habe Mr. Potter schon informiert. Professor Sprout wird sie beide dort erwarten."

„Ja, Professor McGonagall.", antwortete Lily und die Hauslehrerin eilte davon.

„Du hast gar nicht gesagt, dass du nachsitzen musst!", beschwerte sich Aurelia. „Und das auch noch als Schulsprecherin."

Lily schnaubte verächtlich. „Lieber sitze ich nach, als mir sagen zulassen ich wäre nur ein Mädchen. Ich konnte einfach nicht widerstehen Jam... Potter es heimzuzahlen."

„Was hast du gemacht?"

„Ihn in die gebrochene Nase gekniffen."

Aurelia blickte sie schockiert an. „Das hast du nicht."

„Doch, das habe ich."

„Niemals."

„Doch, wirklich!"

„Ja bist du denn wahnsinnig?", fuhr ihre Freundin sie an. „Hast du eine Ahnung wie weh das tut?"

„Aber er hatte es doch verdient.", in Lily meldete sich ein kleines Schuldgefühl.

„Du solltest dich bei ihm entschuldigen. Erst stößt du ihn die Treppe hinunter und er bricht sich die Nase, wegen dir und dann tust du ihm noch mal weh!"

„Es tut mir ja leid."

„Weißt du Lil, ich glaube du bist nicht ausgelastet. Such dir einen Freund. Dann geht's dir besser."

„Entschuldige mal!", brauste Lily auf. „Ich habe erst vor zwei Wochen mit John Schluss gemacht. Ich will nicht schon wieder jemanden."

„Ach, John war eh blöd.", winkte Aurelia ab. „Such dir einen Gryffindor, die in Ravenclaw sind doch alle eingebildet und Hufflepuffs sind Idioten."

„Aber dein letzter Freund war doch aus Hufflepuff.", sagte Lily.

„Deswegen weiß ich ja wovon ich rede."

„Na gut, ich arbeite dran."

/o/

Als es 10 Minuten vor 20 Uhr war begab sich Lily hinaus auf die Schlossgründe. Vor dem Gewächshaus 3 traf sie auf James.

„Ah, bereit mir wieder was anzutun.", fragte er bissig.

„Ich sage es noch mal, es war keine Absicht und es tut mir leid!", krächzte sie, weil sie noch immer nicht laut reden konnte.

„Entschuldigst du dich gerade?"

„JA!", fauchte Lily.

„Das ich das noch erleben darf!", rief James gen Himmel.

Sie sah ihn gelangweilt an. „Gewöhn dich nu...", weiter kam sie nicht, denn ihre Stimme war vollkommen weg.

„Was?", fragte Prongs.

Lily gestikulierte auf ihren Hals und ihr Gegenüber lachte. „Noch ein Zeichen des Himmels!"

Sie sah ihn boshaft an. Na warte, dachte sie.

James wollte sich gerade weiter über Lily lustig machen, als Professor Sprout zu ihnen kam.

„Ah, guten Abend. Miss Evans, Mr. Potter.", nickte sie ihnen zu und öffnete das Gewächshaus. Es roch nach Erde, Drachenmist und Blumen. Licht entflammte und sie standen in mitten eines tropisch anmutenden Waldes.

„Ihre Aufgabe, heute Abend, wird es sein die blühenden Kröteriche umzutopfen.", sagte sie enthusiastisch.

Lily öffnete und schloss ihren Mund.

„Was sagten Sie, Miss Evans?"

„Sie hat ihre Stimme verloren.", sagte James, doch Lily gestikulierte noch immer wild in der Luft umher.

„Es ist jetzt nicht die richtige Zeit zum Scharade spielen.", entgegnete die Professorin und zauberte etwas zum schreiben herbei und Lily kritzelte schnell über das Pergament.

„Ach Sie sind allergisch gegen Kröterich!", las die Lehrerin. „Na dann ziehen sie sich die Drachenlederschutzhandschuhe an."

Lily machte ein enttäuschtes Gesicht, doch Prongs lächelte hämisch.

Kurz darauf beugten sie sich über Pflanzen, deren Blüte die Form eines Frosches hatte. Lily war peinlich darauf bedacht nicht irgendwie in Kontakt damit zu kommen, nicht dass sie wieder unmächtig wurde.

„Die Banshee von Hogwarts hat die Stimme verloren.", flüsterte James vor sich hin.

Lily machte ein krächzendes Geräusch.

„Na, na. Schone deine nicht vorhandene Stimme.", sagte Prongs und fügte flüsternd hinzu. „Banshee von Hogwarts."

Lily holte aus und schlug ihn gegen die Schulter. Es tat natürlich mehr weh, da sie Handschuh aus Drachenleder trug.

„Au. Das war gemein. Du hast Handschuh getragen."

Lily flüsterte etwas, das wie „Bitte, wie du willst klang.", zog ihre Handschuh aus und wollte ihn erneut schlagen. Doch er hielt ihre Hand fest.

„Nicht noch einmal.", knurrte er und trat näher an sie heran. Für einen kurzen Moment starrten sie sich in die Augen. Dann machte sich Lily von ihm los und wand sich wieder ihrer Pflanze zu und setzte sie in einen anderen Topf.

Als sie den Stängel berührte kribbelten ihre Hände.

Oh, verdammt!", dachte sie und zupfte an James Umhang.

„Was ist denn?", fragte er.

Sie streckte ihm ihre Hände unter die Nase, dann zeigte sie auf den Kröterich und dann war es auch schon zu spät. Lily schnappte nach Luft, ihre Augenlider flatterten und sie kippte um.

Prongs sah sich das Schauspiel fasziniert an.

„Na klasse!", sagte er und beugte sich über sie. „Evans, das war ne tolle Vorstellung. Aber noch nicht Filmreif."

Doch nichts tat sich.

„Hey, Evans!"

Wieder nichts.

„Lily? Wach auf.", er rüttelte sie etwas, doch noch immer keine Reaktion.

„Lily, wenn du nicht gleich die Augen auf machst küsse ich dich!", drohte er.

Als sie selbst bei dieser Androhung nicht die Augen öffnete wurde ihm klar, dass das ihre allergische Reaktion sein musste.

„Es wird ja immer besser.", grummelte er, schob seine Arme unter sie und hob sie hoch. Gegen seine Erwartungen war sie sehr leicht und so dachte er erst gar nicht daran, sie mit einem Schwebezauber in den Krankenflügel zu bringen. Doch als Lily nun so nah bei ihm war fiel ihm etwas auf. Ihr Umhang war offen und gab den Blick auf ihre Schuluniform frei. Ihr Rock war etwas nach oben gerutscht und zeigte mehr Bein als üblich. Sein Blick wanderte über ihre Bluse und blieb bei ihrem Ausschnitt hängen.

Oh Merlin. Nur nicht hin sehen, dachte er. Nur nicht hinsehen!

Aber es schien nicht zuklappen. Immer wieder riskierte er einen Blick, bis er Lily endlich im Krankenflügel abgeliefert hatte und Madame Pomfrey von Lilys Allergie berichtete.

„Gut, dass Sie, sie her gebracht haben. Das letzte Mal war sie total Willenlos."

Verdammt., fluchte James. Warum war ich damals nicht dabei, und er malte sich ein paar Dinge aus, die ihm ein breites Grinsen aufs Gesicht zauberten.


	6. Katzenliebhaber

_Vielen Dank für eure vielen Reviews! Ich habe mich wahnsinnig darüber gefreut._

Fragen habe ich in meinem LiveJournal beantwortet, den Link findet ihr in meinem Profil. Dies hier wird das vorletzte Kapitel dieser FF sein. Ich bin gerade am schreiben des siebten und ich kann schon sagen, dass es ein M-Rating haben wird. Bitte vergesst nicht zu reviewn.

Liebe Grüße!

Tanja

**Kapitel 6- Katzenliebhaber**

Als Lily erwachte erkannte sie nur langsam wo sie sich befand. Ihr war noch immer schwindelig, an ihren Schläfen pochte es und sie fühlte sich, als würde ihr jemand jedes Haar einzeln ausreißen.

Behutsam setze sie sich auf.

„Ah, Sie sind endlich wach!", frohlockte Madame Pomfrey.

„Wie komm ich hier her?", krächzte Lily.

„Mr. Potter hat sie her gebracht.", erklärte die Krankenschwester und verabreichte ihr zwei Tränke hintereinander. Lily kippte beide ohne Murren hinunter und spürte augenblicklich wie ihre Stimme besser wurde.

„Mr. Potter hat mir auch gesagt, dass Sie ihre Stimme verloren haben.", antwortete Madame Pomfrey auf den fragenden Blick ihrer Patientin.

„Wirklich? Wo ist er?"

„Er hat Sie auf das Bett gelegt und dann ist er gegangen. Er sagte, er müsste die Strafarbeit erledigen, die Sie beide aufbekommen haben."

„Er hat mich getragen?", fragte Lily alarmiert und blickte an sich hinunter.

„Was denken Sie eigentlich von Mr. Potter?", wollte die Krankenschwester in einer skandalösen Stimme wissen.

„Ähm. Nur das beste."

„Das habe ich befürchtet.", sagte Madame Pomfrey streng und ging.

Sie brabbelte etwas vor sich her wie „Teenager, was denken die sich eigentlich." Und „Ach, es ist ja Frühling. Wird nicht lange dauern, dann haben die ersten Schüler wieder Frühjahrsfieber."

/o/

Am nächsten Morgen durfte Lily den Krankenflügel verlassen. Sie fühlte sich schuldig, weil sie so gemein zu James gewesen war.

Merlin, erst hab ich ihn die Treppe runter geworfen, dann habe ich ihn noch in seine gebrochene Nase gekniffen und ihn auch noch absichtlich mit Drachenlederhandschuhen geschlagen, überlegte sie, während sie in die Große Halle gehen wollte um zu frühstücken.

Lily legte sich gerade eine passende Ansprache zurecht, um sich bei James zu bedanken, als sie ihn mit Sirius vor einer Tür stehen sah. Beide lachten ausgiebig und mussten sich sogar an einer gegenüberliegenden Wand abstützen.

Padfoot wischte sich gerade eine Träne aus den Augen, als er Lily bemerkte.

„Ähm, ich geh dann mal.", sagte er plötzlich und verschwand im Eiltempo.

„Hä? Warum?", rief James ihm nach, doch er bekam keine Antwort. Stattdessen stellte sich Lily interessiert neben ihn und studierte eingehend das, worüber James und Sirius so gelacht hatten.

Auf einem Pergament, das aussah wie ein vergrößerter Ausschnitt aus dem Tagespropheten stand folgendes.

_Ungeschickter Zauberer_

_sucht seines Gleichen._

_Katzenliebhaberin bevorzugt._

_Wenn Du Züchtigungen und Bestrafungen magst,_

_dann melde Dich._

_Kennwort: Wischmob_

„Was machst du hier?", fragte Lily ihn, ein Lachen unterdrückend.

„Ich lache."

„Ja, das sehe ich.", antwortete sie. „Aber was soll das da!"

„Remus hat die Anzeige im Tagespropheten gefunden. Wir dachten, wir sollten Filch behilflich sein jemanden zu finden, indem wir die Anzeige etwas größer aufziehen.", beruhigte sich Prongs langsam.

„Aber wenn Filch das sieht, dann... „

„Das ist Sinn und Zweck der Maßnahme."

Mittlerweile versammelten sich weitere Schüler vor Filchs Büro.

„Aber das bedeutet Bestrafung!"

„Nicht, wenn du uns nicht meldest."

Lily machte ein paar Schritte rückwärts. „Ich habe euch schon viel zu viel durch gehen lassen!"

James schloss den Raum zwischen ihnen. „Das ist also der Dank dafür, dass ich dich in den Krankenflügel gebracht habe."

„Niemand hat dich darum gebeten."

„Ich hätte dich aber nicht im Gewächshaus liegen lassen können.", sagte Prongs in ernstem Ton und fuhr dann grinsend fort. „Das hätte bei der Arbeit gestört. Ich hätte ständig über dich drüber steigen müssen."

„Ich wäre auch wieder aufgewacht!"

„Mh, was wäre dann passiert? Madame Pomfrey sagte mir, dass du bei zuviel Kröterich willenlos wirst.", und er wackelte mit den Augenbrauen.

„Bevor ich mich so gehen lasse müsstest du mir schon im Dunkeln begegnen und ich müsste blind obendrein sein."

„Vielleicht lässt sich das arrangieren, Evans!"

Plötzlich stoben die Schüler auseinander. Mrs Norris war aufgetaucht, also musste Filch nicht weit sein.

„Na ja, viel Spaß noch Evans.", sagte James und machte Anstallten zu verschwinden. „Ach, und du brauchst dich nicht dafür zu bedanken, dass ich _unsere_ Strafarbeit erledigt habe. Es war mir ein Vergnügen!"

„Oh nein, so leicht kommst du mir nicht davon!", und sie holte auf. „Bleib hier!"

„Warum? Um mich von Filch schnappen zulassen, nur weil ich die Anzeige an seine Tür gemacht habe?"

„Was geht hier vor!", rief auf einmal eine knorrige Stimme.

James und Lily drehten sich kurz um, da kam Filch im Eiltempo angehumpelt.

„Komm weg!", sagte Lily schnell und zog James am Arm. Gemeinsam rannten sie die Korridore entlang bis sie außer Sichtweite waren.

„Warum hast du das gemacht?", wollte Prongs wissen.

„Wolltest du dich schnappen lassen?", fragte sie außer Atem.

„Nein."

„Na also!"

„Aber du wolltest doch eben noch...", begann er.

„Jetzt habe ich es mir eben anders überlegt!"

„Ihr Frauen seid so wankelmütig!"

„Das habe ich jetzt überhört!", sagte sie bissig und machte einen Schritt nach vorne.

„Solltest du aber nicht.", knurrte er zurück und machte ebenfalls einen Schritt vorwärts. „Das war ein wichtiger Satz für dein weiteres Leben", belehrte er sie weiter.

„Da kenn ich einen besseren.", fauchte Lily.

„Der wäre?", zischte James.

„Du bist ein Idiot."

„Und du eine Zicke!"

„Du versuchst mich immer zu beeindrucken."

„Und du verstellst dich nur!"

„Heute Morgen dachte ich noch du wärst nett.", beschwerte sie sich.

„Das dachte ich über dich auch, als du ohnmächtig warst. Aber du bist immer noch wie eine Katze mit scharfen Krallen, die jeden kratzt der ihr zu nahe kommt."

„Nimm das zurück!"

„Was, dass du nett sein sollst? Aber gerne!"

„Ich meinte das mit der Katze!"

„Als ob du anders sein könntest!", zweifelte Prongs.

„Das gleiche gilt für dich!", Lily tippte ihm bestimmend auf die Brust.

„Siehst du!", sagte James. „Jetzt hast du mir schon wieder wehgetan!", und er rieb sich über die Stelle.

„Stell dich nicht an wie eine ErstklässlerIN!", antwortete Lily cool.

„Ich werde dir gleich zeigen was für eine ERSTKLÄSSLERIN ich bin!"

„Ich warte schon sehnsüchtig!", flötete sie gelangweilt.

Doch plötzlich befand sich Lily mit dem Rücken zur Wand. James' Körper war an ihren gepresst und er hielt ihre Arme fest. Nur wenige Zentimeter trennten sie und sie blickten sich unerbitterlich in die Augen. Sie konnten den schnellen Herzschlag des jeweils anderen durch die Kleidung fühlen, beide atmeten schnell und Hitze kroch in ihre Gesichter. Man hätte denken können kleine Blitze zuckten zwischen ihnen, so war die Luft aufgeladen.

„Ähm, seid ihr fertig mit dem, was ihr vor hattet?", unterbrach Sirius die angespannte Situation. „Oder braucht ihr noch ein bisschen Zeit?"

Plötzlich war der Bann gebrochen und James trat zurück. „Nein das wars.", sagte er schroff, noch immer den Blick auf Lily fixiert. Erleichterung durchflutete sie, denn für einen kurzen Moment hatte James ihr Angst gemacht. Doch sie verbarg dieses Gefühl meisterhaft. Lily funkelte ihn noch einmal an und ging erhobenen Hauptes in Richtung Große Halle.

„Was war das denn?", pfiff Padfoot anerkennend.

„Eine Lehrstunde.", antwortete Prongs und rückte seinen Umhang zurecht.

„Mit deinem Bein zwischen ihren?", fragte Sirius mit hoch gezogener Augenbraue.

/o/

Die nächsten Tage herrschte Funkstille zwischen den beiden Schulsprechern. Es wurden schon Wetten abgeschlossen, wer als erstes eine öffentliche Szene anfangen würde und wer wen zuerst mit einem Fluch attackieren würde. Die Quote lag 5 zu 1 für Lily, was die Szene an ging und 10 zu 1 für James, was den Fluch betraf. Außerdem hatte Sirius beim Essen etwas zu laut erzählt in welcher Pose er die beiden gesehen hatte und so machten Gerüchte die Runde, dass Lily James einen Liebestrank verabreicht hatte oder das James und Lily schon von Kindesbeinen an einander versprochen gewesen seien und sich beide nun weigerten zu heiraten. Es war die Rede von einer Menge Gold, Schwüren die nicht gebrochen werden konnten und einem Fluch, der beide ereilen sollte, würden sie sich nicht an die Vereinbarung ihrer Eltern halten.

Prongs entfloh allen Gerüchten die im Umlauf waren und versteckte sich in dem Gang hinter dem Wandbehang. Zu seiner großen Überraschung war das Mädchen auch wieder da. Gemeinsam lachten sie über die Anzeige, die an Filchs Tür gefunden worden war.

Warum kann Evans nicht einfach über meine Witze lachen, grübelte James. So schwer ist das ja nicht.

Zwischen ihm und dem Mädchen stellte sich mehr und mehr Vertrautheit ein, wie sie da gemeinsam auf dem kalten Steinboden saßen und beide der Meinung waren, dass die Gerüchte einfach lächerlich seien, die zurzeit durch die Schule geisterten. Prongs hatte das Gefühl er würde sie schon jahrelang kennen und immer wenn sie sich voneinander verabschiedeten stellte sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen und küsste ihn. Doch die unschuldigen Abschiedküsse veränderten sich mit der Zeit zu verlangenden passionierten Küssen, die das Abschied nehmen schwer fallen ließen und so wurde das reden nebensächlich und das Verlangen nacheinander hauptsächlich.


	7. In einem anderen Licht

_So, das hier ist das letzte Kapitel dieser Kurzgeschichte. Es erhält ein M-Rating, da es sexuelle Handlungen beschreibt. Also wer so etwas nicht lesen will, sollte dieses Chap einfach ignorieren! Ich habe euch vorgewarnt und will somit nicht zur Verantwortung gezogen werden, wenn ihr es doch gelesen habt und euch der Hergang gegen den Strich ging._

Aber nun zu schöneren Dingen. Ich bedanke mich, dass so viele meine FF gelesen haben und natürlich auch für die zahlreichen Reviews. Es würde mich freuen auch für dieses Kapitel wieder eine Menge Kommentare zu erhalten.

Vielen Dank!

Tanja

**Kapitel 7- In einem anderen Licht**

„Wie lange geht das jetzt schon mit dir und deiner Unbekannten?", fragte Remus, nachdem James mal wieder mit einem breiten Grinsen in den Schlafsaal zurückgekehrt war.

„Sieben Wochen.", antwortete er stolz.

„Es ist schon abartig, dich so gut gelaunt zusehen!", sagte Sirius.

„Neidisch, Padfoot?", grinste Prongs nur noch schlimmer.

„Ein bisschen.", gab sein Freund zu. „Lass mich doch auch mal gehen. Den Unterschied bemerkt sie bestimmt nicht und wenn sie mich erstmal hatte, will sie dich nicht mehr und dann ist sie MIR."

„Wo hast du nur deinen Verstand gelassen?", wollte Moony von Sirius wissen. „Den hast du bestimmt irgendwo im Verbotenen Wald verloren und irgendein wildes Tier hat ihn gefressen!"

„Vielleicht warst du es? Bei deinen animalischen Trieben wird das untergegangen sein."

„Jetzt wo du es sagst.", hellte sich Remus Gesicht auf. „Vielleicht ist mir deswegen seit dem letzten Vollmond so schlecht!"

„Moony, vielleicht liegt es einfach daran, dass du nicht mehr alles fressen solltest, was du auf der Erde findest. Das gehört sich nämlich nicht für einen guten Wuffi." erklärte Sirius, als würde er einem dreijährigen einen Lutscher wegen schlechten Benehmens nach der Sonntagskirche abnehmen.

„In erster Linie solltest du erstmal an dir arbeiten und nicht alles auf dem Waldboden verlieren!", ermahnte James Sirius.

„Warum hältst du zu ihm!", beschwerte sich sein Freund.

„Weil ich letztens bald in was von dir getreten wäre, fällt mir gerade ein!"

„NIEMALS!", brauste Padfoot sofort auf. „Soviel Beherrschung habe ich noch. Außerdem bin ich nicht der einzigste Hund in Hogwarts!"

„Sicher?", fragten Prongs und Moony misstrauisch.

„Bei meiner Ehre als Marauderer!", antwortete Padfoot hoheitsvoll.

Die beiden sahen ihn noch einmal prüfend an und dann erkundigte sich Remus, wann James seine Unbekannte wieder sehen würde.

„Du meinst wahrscheinlich riechen und fühlen."

„Ja, genau. Also wann?"

„Morgen Abend, selbe Zeit wie immer.", grinste Prongs wie schon zuvor und freute sich wie ein Kind auf den Weihnachtsmann.

/o/

Aurelia hatte bemerkt, das sich etwas in Lilys Leben verändert hatte. Sie stritt sich zwar noch immer leidenschaftlich gerne mit James, zu lasten aller Schüler, aber verschwand fast jeden Abend spurlos und kehrte fröhlich und ausgeglichen zurück.

„Wer ist es?", fing Aurelia sie eines Abends ab.

„Was meinst du?"

„Du triffst dich mit jemandem, das sieht ein Blinder!"

„Wie kommst du darauf?"

„Das sehe ich einfach. Also wer ist es."

„Ich kenn ihn nicht.", erzählte Lily nach einigem zögern.

„Du musst doch wissen mit wem du dich triffst!"

„Nein, ich weiß es wirklich nicht. Ich hab sein Gesicht noch nie gesehen."

Aurelia blickte sie wie erschlagen an. „Du weißt nicht wer er ist! Wie er aussieht, wie er heißt?"

„Nope.", antwortete die Rothaarige.

„Aber Lil, das könnte sonst wer sein. Vielleicht ein Verrückter Axtmörder, oder dieser Angeber aus Ravenclaw oder der hässliche Hufflepuff. Oder noch schlimmer, einer aus _Slytherin_.", schüttelte sie sich angeekelt, wobei der Begriff Slytherin alles Negative an Aussehen und Charakter zu übertreffen schien.

„Es geht mir nicht darum aus welchem Haus er ist, sondern das ich mich mit ihm verstehe. Wir können stundenlang reden. Und er ist so witzig und ... ", Lily stoppte, als sie das Gesicht ihrer Freundin sah.

„Oh ja, bestimmt.", spottete Aurelia. „Ihr redet nur. Deswegen grinst du auch immer so dämlich, wenn du abends wieder kommst."

„Ok, hör zu.", sagte Lily bestimmend. „Wir reden nicht nur und es ist etwas an ihm, dass mich immer wieder zurück gehen lässt. Die Art, wie er mich küsst, dass ist ..."

„Ist ja gut!", unterbrach Aurelia sie. „Na schön! Wann trefft ihr euch wieder?"

„Morgen Abend.", lächelte Lily und eine Erinnerung schwebte durch ihren Geist, wie der Unbekannt sie noch vor wenigen Minuten gehalten hatte und seine Lippen ihre in einer Weiße berührt hatten, die etwas in ihr entflammte, was vorher noch nie so stark gewesen war.

/o/

Es war das übliche Bild der letzten Tage. Lily und James hatten wieder einmal eine Meinungsverschiedenheit. Publikum gab es nicht, denn beide hatten es vorgezogen einen leeren Klassenraum aufzusuchen, um sich dort ihre wohl überlegten Kommentare gegenseitig an den Kopf zu werfen. Eine kleine Schülerschar hatte sich vor der Tür versammelt und lauschte begierig den lauten Stimmen.

„Du bist so verantwortungslos!", ertönte Lilys Stimme, woraufhin eine Ravenclaw eine fordernde Handbewegung zu einem Hufflepuff machte und er ihr ein paar Münzen rüber warf.

„Du führst dich auf, als wärst du meine Mutter!", konterte James etwas später und die Schüler stöhnten bei dieser Antwort auf, da das eine herbe Beleidigung war.

„Ich versteh das einfach nicht.", sagte Aurelia kopfschüttelnd. „Lily ist eigentlich ganz anders."

„Ja, ich kenne Lily eigentlich auch nicht so.", pflichtete Remus ihr bei.

„Ich kenne Evans nur so.", widersprach Sirius. „Es scheint, als sei sie nie ausgeglichen. Sie brauch wirklich nen Kerl!"

Aurelia begann zu lachen. „Oh, eigentlich hat sie den. Sie trifft sich jeden Abend mit ihm."

„Wirklich?", wurde Moony hellhörig. „Wo denn?"

„In einem Gang.", antwortete sie wahrheitsgemäß. „Sie weiß aber nicht wie er aussieht. Verrückt, oder?"

Remus, Peter und Sirius blicken sie mit offenen Mündern an.

„Was ist denn?", wollte Aurelia wissen. Sie fühlte sich etwas unwohl, so angestarrt zu werden.

„James trifft sich mit einer Unbekannten in einem Gang.", erzählte Padfoot fassungslos.

Die Vier sahen sich an. Wie hoch war die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass Lily und James sich schon seit Wochen heimlich trafen, ohne es zu wissen. Was solche Dinge in Hogwarts betraf, eine sehr hohe Wahrscheinlichkeit!

„Wir dürfen es ihnen nicht sagen!", platzte Moony heraus. „Das ruiniert nur alles. Wenn sie selber herausfinden, wen sie da treffen, werden sie so geschockt sein, dass sie vielleicht nie wieder miteinander reden und wir sind von dem Fluch der streitenden Schulsprecher erlöst!"

„Dich scheint das alles ziemlich zu nerven.", stellte Padfoot fest. „Wie mich auch."

Die Vier blickten sich einen Augenblick lang an.

„Für Hogwarts!", sagte Aurelia.

„Für Hogwarts!", antworteten sie drei Marauderer.

/o/

Es war fast Mitternacht, als James die Stufen in den Gemeinschaftsraum hinab stieg und sah, wie jemand das Portrait hinter sich schloss.

Wer geht denn noch um diese Zeit im Schloss umher? Außer ich natürlich., grinste er und machte sich auf den Weg. Immer wieder vernahm der Schritte, während er zu dem Geheimgang lief. Es war, als würde er verfolgt werden und so lief er schneller um nicht gefasst du werden.

---

Lily hörte ständig Schritte. Folgt mir jemand, überlegte sie und lauschte für einen Moment. Als sie weitere Schritte hörte fing sie an zu rennen und verschwand hinter dem Vorhang. Schnellen Schrittes lief sie den Gang entlang und sie überhörte wie ihr jemand entgegen kam. Erst als sie aneinander stießen wurden sie einander gewahr.

„Oh Merlin.", atmete sie schnell.

„Bist du es?", fragte seine vertraute Stimme.

„Ja, ich bin es."

„Was ist mit dir?", wollte er besorgt wissen.

„Ich habe Schritte gehört. Ich glaube, jemand hat mich verfolgt."

„Vielleicht waren es meine.", sagte er sanft.

„Ja, vielleicht.", antwortete sie und trat etwas näher an ihn heran.

„Wie war dein Tag?", erkundigte er sich mit sanfter Stimme und Lily wusste, dass er lächelte. Sie war sich sicher, er hatte ein bezauberndes Lächeln.

„Wie immer. Stress eben. Und du?"

„Ja, bei mir auch nichts Weltbewegendes.", erklärte er und schlang die Arme um sie.

Augenblicklich fühlte Lily wieder dieses geborgene Gefühl und spürte seine Lippen auf ihren. Sanft und vorsichtig wie bei jedem ersten Kuss begrüßte er sie. Seine Zunge strich über ihre Lippen, langsam und genießend. Es war wie ein Ritual. Dann küsste sie ihn zurück. Ihre Arme lagen um seinen Hals und ihre Hände waren in seinen Haaren vergruben.

Sie brachte ihn immer dazu, dass sich seine Nackenhaare aufstellten, wenn sie durch seine ohnehin schon unordentlichen Haare wuschelte.

Instinktiv rückten beide näher aneinander. Dieses Gefühl war so vertraut gewesen, schon vom ersten Moment. Beide spürten, wie das Herz des anderen schlug.

---

James hatte seine Arme um sie geschlungen. Irgendwie hatte sie es geschafft ihn an die Wand zu drängen und ihr Körper rückte mit jedem feurigen Kuss näher. Wo ihre Hände ihn berührt hatten, glaubte er zu brennen und mit dem Duft ihrer Haut vernebelte sie ihm die Sinne.

Es fühlte sich so gut an.

Er streichelte über ihre Hüften. Sie Trug keinen Umhang und er fühlte den feinen Stoff ihrer Bluse und den gröberen ihres Rockes. Seine Hände wanderten abwärts und er berührte die weiche Haut ihrer Oberschenkel. Er bemerkte, dass sie eine Gänsehaut bekam und der lachte leise.

---

Der Unbekannte schob Lilys Haar beiseite und sie fühlte seinen warmen Atmen an ihrem Hals und die kleinen Küsse, die er auf die weiche Haut platzierte. Ein Kribbeln durchfuhr sie und ein kleiner Seufzer kam über ihre Lippen.

Ich könnte für diese Berührung sterben., dachte Lily und warf den Kopf zurück, als seine Lippen über ihren Kehlkopf wanderten und eine brennende Spur hinterließen.

Langsam glitten ihre Finger über die Knopfleiste seines Hemdes und hinauf zum Verschluss seines Umhangs. Kurz darauf rutschte der Stoff über seine Schultern und zu Boden.

---

James schluckte schwer, als die Unbekannte seinen Umhang öffnete und ihn davon befreite.

So weit waren sie bisher noch nie gegangen und es schien, als könnte keiner von ihnen stoppen, oder gar einen Schritt zurück machen.

Ihre Hände waren nun wieder an seinem Hemd und öffneten den ersten Knopf. Für einen kurzen Moment streiften ihre Fingernägel seine Haut und es schien ihn zu elektrisieren.

---

Lily war überrascht, als der Unbekannte ein paar Schritte machte und sie an die gegenüberliegende Wand presste. Aber die Kälte der Steine störte sie nicht im Mindesten, denn es linderte das Gefühl, als würde sie unter seinen Berührungen verbrennen. Mit einer Hand hielt er ihre Arme über ihren Kopf und mit der anderen zeichnete er ihre Konturen nach. Ihre Wange hinab, über ihren Hals, er streifte ihre Brust, ihre Hüfte und strich über ihren Po. Seine Hand tastete weiter über ihren Oberschenkel.

---

Als James über ihren Oberschenkel strich seufzte sie wieder und er glaubte verrückt zu werden. Er fühlte wie sie ihren Unterleib gegen seinen presste. Ein stürmischer Kuss jagte den nächsten und es schien kein Ende zu nehmen. James wollte sie spüren, und er wusste, dass sie ihn wollte. Er hatte sein Knie zwischen ihre Beine gedrängt. Er fühlte die Wärme, die von ihr ausging und die kleinen Bewegungen ihrer Hüften, gegen sein Bein.

James ließ ihre Arme los und augenblicklich wurden mehrere Knöpfe seines Hemdes geöffnet. Nur ein paar Sekunden später war sein Schlips verschwunden und ihre Hände lagen auf seinen nackten Hüften.

---

Lily tastete über seinen Bauch. Ansatzweiße fühlte sie Muskeln und in ihrer Fantasie malte sie ein Bild von ihm.

Er muss regelmäßig Sport machen, dachte sie und strich mit ihren Nägeln über seine Haut. Sie entlockte ihm ein leises Stöhnen und fühlte sich in ihrem Tun bestätigt. Genüsslich küsste sie sich einen Weg über seine Brust und seinen Bauch. Ihre Hände glitten weiter nach unten und ließen die Gürtelschnalle hinter sich.

---

James sog die Luft ein, als die Unbekannte seine Erektion berührte. Er wusste, wenn sie so weiter machte war alles schneller vorbei als ihm lieb war und er zog sie nach oben.

„Was?", flüsterte sie.

Doch er brachte sie mit einem heißblütigen Kuss zum schweigen. Seine rechte Hand glitt unter den Stoff ihrer Bluse. Er strich hinauf zu ihrer Brust und umfasste sie. Mit seiner Linken griff er unter ihren Oberschenke und hob ihn an. Seine Finger strichen über die Unterseite ihres Oberschenkels zum Po hinauf und wieder hinab. Für einen kurzen Augenblick berührte er sie zischen ihren Beinen und James fühlte die Wärme und Nässe, die ihre Schenkel sonst verbargen.

Er wollte sie fühlen, schmecken, riechen. Fieberhaft versuchte er ihre Bluse zu öffnen, doch er wollte keine Zeit mehr für die letzten drei Knöpfe verschwenden und riss sie kurzerhand auf.

---

Lily hörte Stoff reißen und ein genuscheltes „Entschuldige." Irgendwie hatte er es geschafft ihr ihre Bluse auszuziehen, ohne dass sie es bemerkt hatte. Sie spürte wie er den ersten Träger ihres BHs von ihrer Schulter streifte und dann den zweiten. Lily konnte sich nicht wehren, sie wollte es auch gar nicht. Es fühlte sich alles so richtig an.

Der Unbekannte küsste ihre Schulter und dann hinab zu ihrer Brust. Lily erschauderte, als er durch den Stoff hindurch ihre Brustwarze in den Mund nahm und mit einer Hand über die Innenseite ihrer Schenkel strich. Langsam aber sicher trieb er Lily in den Wahnsinn und sie konnte dem Irrsinn immer nur knapp entrinnen, aber sie wusste, fühlte, dass es ihr bald nicht mehr gelingen würde.

Plötzlich durchfuhr es Lily. Er hatte ihren BH geöffnet, der lautlos zu Boden fiel. Seine Zunge umkreiste ihren Vorhof, hinterließ eine feuchte Spur und wieder konnte sie nicht anders und sie seufzte laut.

---

James ließ sich von dem Duft ihrer Haut berauschen. Es erinnerte ihn an warme Milch, Sonnenschein und Badeessenz. Er konnte fühlen wie erregt sie war, denn ihre Brust war fest und ihre Nippel ragten steil auf. Sie presste ihren Unterleib gegen seinen und James stöhnte auf, als er ihren Venushügel auf seiner Erektion spürte. Ihre kleinen Hände glitten wieder über seinen Oberkörper. Doch dieses Mal stoppten sie an der Gürtelschnalle und öffneten sie. Der Knopf seiner Hose löste sich und der Reißverschluss wurde nach unten gezogen. James konnte nicht anders. Er drängte sie zurück an die Wand, faste mit seinen Händen unter ihren Po und hob sie hoch. Sie schlang ihre Beine um seine Hüften. Ihre Küsse waren verlangend, verzweifelt und James gab ihr mehr als bereitwillig nach. Er tastete nach seinem Zauberstab und richtete ihn zu Boden. Er flüsterte etwas in ihren Mund und ein Lichtblitz zuckte auf. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde sahen sie einander in die Augen, und nur die Augen.

„Was hast du gemacht?", wisperte sie.

„Im stehen dürfte es etwas unbequem sein.", atmete er. „Und die kalte Wand in deinem Rücken ist bestimmt nicht gesundheitsfördernd."

---

Lily wurde behutsam auf eine Decke gelegt. Ich liebe Zauberei, dachte sie und erwiderte seinen Kuss. Genießerisch schälten sie sich gegenseitig aus den verbliebenen Kleidungsstücken bis sie nur noch die Haut des anderen spüren konnten. Der Unbekannte strich ihre Beine entlang und stoppte wieder auf der Innenseite ihrer Oberschenkel. Lily rutschte ein Stück nach unten, sie wusste, dass er sie berühren wollte.

---

James spürte wie sie erzitterte als seine Finger die zarte Haut berührten. Behutsam tastete er sich vor.

„Beim Merlin!", hauchte sie kurz darauf.

---

Lily war wie von Sinnen als er sie berührte, sie streichelte. Benommen von dem wahnsinnigen Gefühl, dass sich in ihrem Unterleib zusammeln begann, ließ sie ihre Hand zwischen seine Beine gleiten. Er stöhnte lustvoll auf und Lily spürte das er noch härter wurde. Sie wollte ihn endlich fühlen und zog ihn über sich. „Bitte..."flüsterte sie.

---

James hätte auch nicht viel länger warten können. Der Drang in ihr zu sein war immer stärker geworden. Er spürte erst an der Spitze Wärme und Nässe und dann pure Erleichterung, als er vollständig in sie eindrang. Beide stöhnten auf. Das Gefühl den anderen vollkommen zu besitzen wurde stärker. Langsam bewegte sich James und sie hob ihre Hüften.

---

Lily spürte genießerisch wie er sie langsam verließ nur um stärker wieder zu kehren. Das Gefühl der Ekstase wuchs in ihr und der Wahnsinn nahm sie gefangen. Unbewusst zog sie ihr Nägel über seinen Rücken und sie hörte ihn scharf einatmen. Später wusste sie nicht mehr wie viel Zeit vergangen war, doch sie wusste noch ganz genau wie alles in ihr angefangen hatte zu kribbeln. Wie es langsam ihre Beine hinauf gekrochen war und dann in der Mitte ihres Unterleibs blieb. Sie wand sich unter ihm. Dieses Gefühl war eine süße Folter und sie konnte nichts anderes tun, als sich dahin tragen zulassen.

---

James wusste, dass er sich nicht mehr zügeln konnte, als sie sich unter ihm räkelte und wand und ihn nur noch tiefer in sich zog.

Er fühlte, wie ihre Nägel über seinen Rücken kratzten. „Heilige Agrippa!", stöhnte er und gab sich ihr mehr und mehr hin. Und dann spürte er es, gerade als sie einen Schrei ausstieß, der ihm die Haare zu berge stehen ließ. Wie eine Welle überrollte es ihn, nahm ihn auf und trug ihn mit sich.

---

Lily kam nur langsam wieder zu sich. Noch immer war ihr schwindlig und sie zuckte zusammen als er sich bewegte. Er lachte leise. Sie nahm sein Gesicht in ihre Hände und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich.

---

James erwiderte ihren passionierten Kuss und wusste, dass mehr darin lag. Doch was genau konnte er nicht ausmachen.

Später tasteten sie nach ihren Sachen und zogen sich an.

„Oh nein.", sagte sie matt.

„Was hast du?", fragte er.

„Du hast meine Bluse zerrissen."

„Entschuldige.", sagte er erneut und musste grinsen.

„Ich weiß, dass du grinst!", sagte sie und James wusste, dass sie lächelte.

„Nimm meinen Umhang.", und er legte ihn ihr um die Schultern.

„Bist du morgen wieder da?", fragten beide zur gleichen Zeit.

„Ja.", sagten sie erneut zusammen.

„Bis morgen.", hauchte sie, küsste ihn noch einmal und verschwand.

James nahm seinen Zauberstab. „Accio Knöpfe!", sagte er und drei kleine Andenken flogen in seine Hand.

/o/

Als Lily die Vorhänge ihres Bettes beiseite zog strahlte die Sonne unerbitterlich in ihr Gesicht. Verstört blinzelte sie auf ihre Uhr. Es war Mittag und niemand befand sich im Schlafsaal. Noch einmal ließ sie sich in die Kissen fallen, doch nach ein paar Minuten sprang sie voller Elan aus dem Bett, nur um plötzlich zu stoppen um gemächlich ins Bad zugehen. Erinnerungen der letzten Nacht kreisten durch ihren Kopf und verschwanden erst, als sie _seinen_ Umhang überzog und den Schlafsaal verließ.

Am unteren Ende der Treppe angekommen trat sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Er war leer, bis auf zwei, die sie nicht zu bemerken schienen.

„Wow, James.", sagte Remus.

„Ich schwöre es dir.", antwortete ihm dieser.

„Und du weißt immer noch nicht wer sie ist?"

„Nein, ich habe keine Ahnung."

„Du hast noch nicht mal einen Hinweis wer sie sein könnte?"

„Das einzigste was ich habe, sind drei Knöpfe von ihrer Bluse.", erzählte James und holte etwas aus seiner Hosentasche.

„Oh mein Gott!", ertönte es plötzlich von der Treppe der Mädchenschlafsäle und James und Remus wirbelten herum.

Lily war kreidebleich im Gesicht. Ihre Fingernägel gruben sich in den Stoff des Umhangs den sie trug.

Prongs blickte sie erstaunt an. „Was...?", und er musterte sie von oben bis unten.

Lily starrte auf die Knöpfe in seiner Hand. Sie schluckte schwer. Konnte es wahr sein?

James ging geradewegs auf sie zu. Das konnte nicht sein. Nie im Leben!

Er löste den Verschluss des Umhangs und inspizierte fieberhaft die Innenseite. Und da war es. Versteckt unter einem Aufschlag strahlten ihm die Initialen „JP" entgegen.

James sah in Lilys Augen und Lily in James. Das Wissen durchfuhr beide wie ein Blitz.

„Beim Merlin.", sagte Lily und James erkannte den Klang ihrer Stimme.

Sekunden vergingen und sie blickten einander an, als wären sie sich gerade das erste Mal begegnet.


	8. You give me fever

_Hi! Also ich habe mal weiter geschrieben. Ich konnte euch doch nicht so hängen lassen. Es ist klar, dass ich das siebte Kapitel vielleicht nicht übertreffen kann. Aber wartet einfach ab. Es wird noch ein neuntes Kapitel geben, wenn mir noch was einfällt, sogar ein Zehntes. Aber dann ist echt Schluss. Ich würde mich wieder über eine Menge Reviews freuen. Würdet ihr euch noch etwas für die zukünftigen Kapitel wünschen? Dann lasst es mich wissen._

Liebe Grüße und Bussi

Tanja

**Kapitel 8- You give me fever **

James fuhr aufgeregt mit einer Hand durch sein Haar. Es stand noch mehr zu berge, als je zuvor.

Lily hatte die Hände vor ihrem Gesicht gefaltet. Es sah aus, als würde sie beten.

Beide sahen sich noch immer an. Wie Rehe, die gerade ins Scheinwerferlicht getreten waren.

„Das kann nicht sein...", wisperte Lily und rutschte an der Wand hinab. „Das kann einfach nicht er gewesen sein!"

„Merlin! Warum tust du mir das an?", flüsterte James. „Ich habe doch alles getan um sie zu vergessen!"

Remus betrachtete beide Schulsprecher ganz genau.

„Ihr wollt sicher darüber reden.", schlug er vor. „Ich werde dann mal gehen."

„NEIN!", riefen Lily und James zur gleichen Zeit und blickten sich dann erstaunt an.

„Bitte bleib hier, Remus.", sagte Lily und James' Hoffnung, dass es nicht Lily gewesen sein konnte wurde nieder getrampelt, als würde eine Herde Hippogreife durch den Raum fegen. Ihre Stimme... sie war das Mädchen aus dem Gang.

„Nein.", antwortete Moony bestimmend. „Das ist allein eure Sache."

Als sich das Portrait hinter Remus schloss blickten sich beide wieder an. Ein zartes rot kroch ihnen die Wangen hinauf.

„Ich bin in der Hölle!", sagte Lily. „Ich muss träumen und das hier ist ein Alptraum. Aber jeden Moment wache ich auf! Warte, gleich ist es soweit... ", und sie pfitzte die Augen ganz fest zusammen, nur um James nicht ansehen zu müssen, der, der Grund für ihr Herzrasen war.

Dieser ließ sich im Schneidersitz vor ihr nieder und kniff sie ins Bein.

„Aua! Wofür war das denn?", sie öffnete die Augen und plötzlich machte ihr Herz wieder einen Satz.

„Damit du aufwachst.", grinste er.

„Das ist nicht witzig!", rief sie und blickte zu Boden. „Alles ist total schrecklich, James!", und sie war überrascht, dass sie seinen Vornamen benutzte.

„Willst du damit sagen es war schrecklich mit mir?", er sah sie verletzt an.

„Ja... ich meine NEIN.", widersprach sie sich schnell. „Merlin, nein. Ich weiß... ich kann... ich will... ich... das... es war... mir ist richtig schlecht.", und sie schwankte, obwohl sie schon am Boden saß.

Prongs nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände. „Ganz ruhig.", beschwichtigte er sie. „Mach die Augen zu und atme ganz langsam aus und ein. Aus und ein...", sagte er zu ihr, als spräche er mit einem kranken Pferd und streichelte ihre Wangen.

_Oh, er streichelt über unsere Wange! Ist das nicht toll_, sagte eine Stimme in Lilys Kopf, während sie langsam aus und einatmete. _Nein, das ist ganz und gar nicht toll. Das ist James Potter_, fauchte Lily_. Das ist doch egal! Sieh ihn dir doch mal genauer an!_, schlug die Stimme vor und Lily blinzelte kaum merklich_. Er war schon im Dunkeln genial_, schwärmte die Stimme. _Da wusste ich noch nicht wer er ist, _verteidigte Lily sich vor sich selber. _Gestern hast du mir aber noch gesagt, es wäre dir egal wer er ist_, schnappte die Stimme. _Na und. Ich habe eben gelogen_, gestand Lily sich ein_. DU wagst es, mich anzulügen! Ich bin dein Gewissen,_ brüllte die Stimme. _Es tut mir ja leid_, entschuldigte sich Lily bei ihrem Gewissen. _Das sollte es auch und jetzt schnapp ihn dir_, forderte die Stimme ungeduldig. _Das ist nicht so einfach. Ich muss doch erstmal wissen ob_..., begann Lily doch ihr Gewissen würgte sie ab. _Mach die Augen wieder auf und finde es raus. Dir ist ohnehin nicht mehr schlecht!_

Nach ein paar Minuten schlug Lily wieder die Augen auf und James ließ ihr Gesicht los. „Wieder beruhigt, Lily?", fragte er sanft und jagte eine Gänsehaut über ihren Rücken.

„Mmh.", seufzte sie mit kleinen Augen.

„Sieh es mal positiv.", sagte er aufmunternd und tätschelte ihr Knie. „Es war doch ganz nett."

Mit einem Mal schnippte ihr Bewusstsein in die Wirklichkeit zurück. „Positiv? _Ganz nett_? Du sagst das gerade so, als hätte ich dir irgendwo die Tür aufgehalten und einen schönen Tag gewünscht! Wir streiten wo wir gehen und stehen!"

„Meinst du das weiß ich nicht?"

„Nein, anscheinend hast du das vergessen. Zwischen uns passieren keine netten Dinge, James."

„Dann war es eben ein Versehen."

Lily sah ihn skandalös an. „Ein Versehen!", fragte sie rethorisch und stand blitzschnell auf. James erhob sich ebenfalls. „Ja, ein Versehen.", antwortete er in dem Glauben, das richtige zu sagen.

Plötzlich trat ihm Lily auf den Fuß.

„Aua! Was soll das?", wollte Prongs ärgerlich wissen.

„Das war ein Versehen!", antwortete sie und schupste ihn. „Und das war auch ein Versehen." Bevor Lily noch etwas machen konnte, was ihm weh tat hielt er sie fest. Ihre Gesichter waren nur Zentimeter voneinander getrennt. „Wenn du mir damit zeigen willst, dass es für dich kein Versehen war, hättest du es mir auch einfach nur sagen brauchen!", knurrte er.

„Aber für dich war es ein Versehen? Selbst wenn du nicht wüsstest das ich es war?", ihre grünen Augen funkelten gefährlich.

„Nein, es war meine volle Absicht!", seine braunen Augen sahen entschlossen in ihre.

„Das ist alles, was ich wissen wollte.", und sie versuchte sich von ihm los zu machen, doch er hielt sie fest.

„Das war kein Spiel für mich, Lily.", grollte er. „Wenn du das wissen wolltest."

Sie sah ihn weiterhin an, doch ihre Gesichtszüge entspannten sich. „Wirklich?", fragte sie sanft und ihr Gewissen schrie _Los, beug dich nach vorne, neige den Kopf zur Seit. Nur noch ein Stückchen...!_

„Ja. Selbst wenn ich gewusst hätte,... ", flüsterte James und ihre Gesichter näherten sich unaufhaltsam „ dass du..."

Das Portrait schwang auf und Sirius kam herein. „Hey Prongs!", rief er schon von weitem. „Remus hat gesagt..."

Sie schreckten auseinander.

„Du hast Remus alles erzählt?", rief Lily und Wut funkelte in ihren Augen. „Wie konntest du das nur machen!", ein verletzter, zugleich abwertender Blick traf James und Lily rauschte die Treppen zu den Mädchenschlafsälen hinauf.

„... hat gesagt, dass du wach bist.", beendete Sirius seinen Satz.

/o/

Lily stürmte die Stufen hinauf. _Ich habe es dir gesagt_, schallt sie ihr Gewissen. _Er hatte nichts besseres zutun, als alles seinen Freunden zu erzählen_, fauchte Lily. _Er hat sich kein bisschen verändert_, grollte sie weiter. _Aber er wollte dir gerade etwas sagen_, fauchte ihr Gewissen zurück. _Was wollte er schon sagen_, fragte Lily schnippisch. _Es hat sich für mich ganz danach angehört, dass er sagen wollte, er hätte genauso gehandelt, wenn er gewusst hätte das du es warst_, trumpfte die Stimme auf.

_Niemals,_ rief Lily skandalös ihrem Gewissen zu.

_Doch, das hätte er_, beharrte die Stimme.

_Nein_!

_Doch_!

_Nein_!

_Doch_!

_NEIN_!

_Halt endlich die Klappe Lily Evans! Du weißt es_! Schrie ihr Gewissen und verschwand beleidigt.

/o/

James sah Sirius mit einem mörderischen Blick an. „Wie machst du das nur immer?", fragte er ihn aufgebracht. „Jedes Mal, wenn Lily und ich uns näher kommen tauchst du auf!"

„Das passiert einfach. Ich plane so was nicht.", schwor Padfoot.

„Ich war gerade dabei ihr zu sagen, dass... !", James stoppte.

„Jaaaaaaaaa?", fragte Sirius spielerisch und sah ihn grinsend an. Doch seinem besten Freund blieben die Wörter im Halse stecken.

Padfoots Augen glänzten vor Begeisterung, denn er wusste was James hatte sagen wollen. „Ja- ames und Lil- ly.", begann er lang gezogen zu singen. „Ja- ames und Lil- ly!"

„Halt die Klappe, Padfoot.", knurrte James und verschwand die Stufen zu den Jungenschlafsälen hinauf.

/o/

In den nächsten Tagen wurde Hogwarts mit einem völlig neuen Problem bekannt gemacht. Beide Schulsprecher sprachen nun gar nicht mehr miteinander und mieden den anderen wo sie nur konnten. Und wenn es doch mal dazu kam, dass sie miteinander sprechen mussten, so sahen sie meist auf ihre Füße und stotterten sich Sätze zusammen, die einem das Wasser in die Augen trieben.

„Hat Prongs ihr wirklich gerade in Reimen aufgesagt, dass er zu dem Treffen mit McGonagall geht um den nächsten Hogsmeade Ausflug zu planen?", erkundigte sich Peter bei Remus.

„Ja.", schüttelte dieser den Kopf. „Es ist einfach unglaublich."

„Stimmt es auch, dass Lily daraufhin wieder gestottert hat?"

„Nein, diesmal hat sie fließend rückwärts gesprochen.", schlug sich Sirius auf die Beine. „Ihr hättet beide sehen müssen.", keuchte er. „Ich habe noch nie in meinem Leben so ein rot als Gesichtsfarbe gesehen!"

/o/

„Ist es weg?", fragte Lily und kam aus der Toilette hervor.

Aurelia lehnte an einer Wand und sah ihre Freundin bedauernd an. „Nein, Lily. Purpur wie schon seit Stunden."

„Run muraw reba?", wollte sie verzweifelt wissen.

„Was hast du gesagt?"

Lily winkte ab und vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen.

„Weißt du was?", schlug ihre Freundin vor. „Ich bring dich in den Krankenflügel. Das ist einfach nicht mehr normal!", und sie zerrte Lily mit sich aus der Toilette.

Lily hatte es niemandem gesagt, aber seit mehreren Tagen hatte sie plötzliche Witzwallungen. Ständig fing sie an mit stottern, ihr Mund wurde trocken und es kribbelte in ihrem Bauch wie tausend Schmetterlinge. Immer wenn sie auf James traf schien alles noch viel bunter und ihr Gewissen schmachtete und schwärmte in den höchsten Tönen von ihm.

Madame Pomfrey besah sich Lily ganz genau. „Rote Ohren, Roter Ausschlag. Nasse Handflächen...", brummte sie. „Ganz eindeutig!"

„Was hat sie?", fragte Aurelia besorgt.

„Miss Evans hat Frühlingsfieber.", seufzte Madame Pomfrey. „Sie muss hier bleiben.", bestimmte die Krankenschwester.

„Thcin lliw hci!", versucht Lily zu protestieren.

„Ach, das arme Kind. Sie weiß ja nicht was sie da sagt.", bedauerte Madame Pomfrey Lily und schob sie zu einem Bett hinüber.

„Ziehen sie sich um und bleiben sie im Bett.", wurde Lily angewiesen und eine spanische Wand wurde um ihr Bett aufgebaut. „Und sie sollten lieber gehen, Miss Marks. Nicht das sie sich noch anstecken!"

„Okay, wir sehen uns Lily."

„ Reih ettib bielb nien!"

„Ach, es wird ja immer schlimmer!", wuselte Madam Pomfrey umher und dann lag Lily alleine zwischen den Kissen mit einem bitteren Zaubertrank im Magen, der sie kurz darauf einschliefen ließ.

---

„Er hat einfach keinen Appetit mehr!", hörte Lily jemanden sagen und es hörte sich an, als wäre Appetitlosigkeit das schlimmste in der ganzen Welt.

„Außerdem hat er immer weiche Knie und als er anfing mit singen, dachten wir es wäre einfach Zeit ihn herzubringen.", erzählte eine zweite Stimme.

„Das haben Sie richtig gemacht. Wenn jemand anfängt mit singen ist es das sicherste Zeichen. Er hat Frühlingsfieber!"

Eine Bettdecke wurde zurück geworfen und Federn einer Matratze ächzten.

„Wir schauen morgen mal nach dir!"

„Tug hcod se theg rim. Reih thcin hcim tssal nien.", nuschelte jemand.

_Bitte Review nicht vergessen!_


	9. Gewissen an die Macht

_Hi Leute! Jupp, ich hoffe dieses Kapitel gefällt euch, denn vielleicht schreibe ich auch noch weiter wenn es gewünscht wird. Lasst es mich wissen. Bitte seid so lieb und schreibt eine Review. Liebe Grüße!_

Tanja

**Kapitel 9- Gewissen an die Macht**

„Meint ihr er ist gut dort aufgehoben?", fragte Peter, während sie zurück zum Gryffindor Turm gingen. „Ich meine, er scheint ziemlich krank zu sein, denn wann hat James schon mal gesungen?

„Lass mich überlegen.", grübelte Padfoot und rieb sich seinen nicht vorhanden Bart. „Als wir seinen Hustensaft mit Feuerwhisky versetzt hatten."

„Das warst du, Paddy. Nicht wir.", erinnerte ihn Remus zuckersüß.

„Ach kommt, ihr fandet es auch lustig, wie er Good save the Queen gesungen hat.", verteidigte sich Sirius.

„Nein, das fanden wir nicht.", sagte Peter vorwurfsvoll.

„Genau," stimme Moony ihm zu. „Denn wir waren damit beschäftigt ihn vom Fenstersims zu holen, weil er, wie du dich gut erinnern wirst, nämlich drauf stand und bald raus gefallen wäre."

„Was kann ich denn dafür, wenn er auf die Schlossgründe will, um dem Kraken die Nationalhymne beizubringen."

„Du kannst alles dafür.", zischte Remus weiter. „Du denkst einfach nicht nach."

„Aus Moony! Und platz.", sagte Sirius, als kommandierte er einen Hund. „Es fängt schon wieder an und die Gene des Maulenden Moonys kommen durch."

„In vier Tagen ist Vollmond und wenn du so weiter machst beiße ich dich in deinen pelzigen kleinen Hintern!"

„Der ist hart wie Stahl, da beißt du dir die Zähne aus.", knurrte Padfoot und funkelte ihn herausfordernd an.

„Verwechsle Stahl nicht mit Fett."

„Beleidigst du gerade mein Aussehen?"

„Kommt es dir denn so vor?"

„Ja."

„Na wenn du das gemerkt hast, bist du gerade eine Stufe auf der Evolutionsleiter nach oben geklettert."

„Pass nur selber auf deinen Hintern auf, nicht dass ich meine Zähne darin versenke.", drohte Sirius.

„Oh, bitte nicht.", flehte Remus gespielt. „Ich könnte dann mit der gleichen Idiotie infiziert sein, wie du."

„AUSZEIT!", brüllte Peter plötzlich und drängte die beiden auseinander. „Jeder in seine Ecke und haltet mal für eine Minute den Kiefer still!", brachte er alle Courage auf, die er hatte. „Und nun zurück zu meiner Frage! Glaubt ihr Prongs ist gut bei Poppy aufgehoben!"

„Klar! Poppy würde selbst einen Toten zum besten Jäger der Saison aufpäppeln.", versicherte Sirius.

„Inferi geben bestimmt keine guten Spieler ab. Die sabbern und sind hässlich.", sagte Moony angeekelt. „Außerdem," erklärte er weiter. „stell dir vor ein Klatscher trifft sie. Die verteilen sich über das ganze Stadion."

„Igitt, du bist eklig, Moony."

„Na wenn du von so was anfängst."

„Das mit dem Toten war lediglich eine Metapher!" blinzelte Sirius, während sie die letzten Stufen zum Portrait der Fetten Dame erklommen.

„Oh, Professor Padfoot versucht uns mit seinem fundierten Wissen zu beeindrucken.", feixte Remus.

„Wenn du nicht gleich aufhörst, wird dir Professor Padfoot nachsitzen einhandeln, Erstklässlerin Remusina Lupini."

Remus funkelte Sirius an. „Schön, wie du willst. Siriusa Blackani. Aber ich gebe dir keines von meinen Taschentüchern, damit du später deine Tränen wegwischen kannst!", und er kramte seinen Zauberstab aus seinem Umhang hervor. „Beenden wir es jetzt hier ein für alle mal!"

Sirius zog ebenfalls seinen Zauberstab und stellte sich Moony gegenüber. „Na gut. Aber mach mich nicht verantwortlich, wenn du dir einen Nagel abbrichst!"

Peter blickte zwischen beiden hin und her. Seine Courage war für heute verbraucht. Doch plötzlich hörte er Schritte. _Bitte lass es ein Lehrer sein!_, flehte er inständig, aber der Wunsch sollte ihm nicht erfüllt werden.

„Was bei Merlins Kurzsichtigkeit macht ihr hier?", fragte Aurelia erstaunt und stellte sich interessiert neben Peter.

„Sirius und Remus wollten sich gerade duellieren. Weißt du wo Lily ist?", fragte Wormtail. „Sie ist schließlich Schulsprecherin und kann ihnen sagen sie sollen aufhören."

„Lily ist im Krankenflügel.", erzählte Aurelia bereitwillig.

Moony und Padfoot hielten inne mit ihrem Gezeter. „Echt? Warum?", wollten beide wissen.

„Sie hat Frühlingsfieber. Die arme ist verliebt und will sich nicht eingestehen, dass sie es ist."

Die verbliebenen Marauderer starrten sie an, als hätten sie gerade festgestellt Snape hätte sich die Haare gewaschen.

Aurelia sah von einem zum anderen. „Ist was?", erkundigte sie sich vorsichtig.

„Wir haben James gerade in den Krankenflügel gebracht.", erzählte Peter, nachdem er sich wieder gefasst hatte. „Er hat auch Frühlingsfieber."

Aurelia grinste hämisch. „Lily hat schon immer gesagt, James macht sie krank. Aber wörtlich habe ich das nie genommen."

„Gut, da wir jetzt geklärt haben, dass Lily und James sich ineinander verliebt haben können ich und Remus uns doch endlich duellieren?", fragte Sirius ungeduldig.

„Das heißt Remus und ich.", belehrte Aurelia.

„Nicht du und Remus, ich und Remus.", sagte Padfoot schnippisch. „Nicht vordrängeln, ja?"

Moony rieb sich um Beherrschung ringend die Schläfen. „Das ist jetzt egal. Los, bringen wir es endlich zu Ende und dann will ich schlafen gehen."

Moony und Padfoot fixierten einander an.

„Impedimenta!"

„Petrificus Totalus!"

Sirius und Remus fielen nach hinten um und rührten sich nicht mehr.

„Und Friede kehrt ein auf Hogwarts.", seufzte Aurelia und sie und Peter steckten ihre Zauberstäbe wieder ein.

/o/

_Los, komm schon, _forderte ihn die Stimme auf. _Schlafen kannst du später noch! Lass mich in Ruhe, ich bin müde,_ murmelte James zurück und drehte sich auf die andere Seite. _Ach du bist gar nicht müde! Du tust nur so, _beschuldigte ihn sein Gewissen. _Du nervst mich schon seit Tagen, _grummelte James. _Lass mich endlich mal eine Nacht durch schlafen, _ und er rollte auf den Bauch.

_Kann der da drüben nicht ein Mal ruhig liegen bleiben, _zeterte Lily. _Nervt dich das nicht, _fragte sie ihr Gewissen. _Nö, _antworte die Stimme schläfrig. _Aber mich und wenn der sich noch ein mal um dreht geh ich rüber und..., _Lily machte mental unhöfliche Gesten. _Na dann geh doch, _nuschelte ihr Gewissen.

Lily glaubte schon, dass endlich Ruhe eingekehrt war, als sich ihr Bettnachbar erneut umdrehte.

„OK das reicht jetzt!", sagte sie wütend, warf die Bettdecke zurück und schwang sich aus dem Bett. Ein kleiner Schock durchfuhr sie, als ihre nackten Füße den eisigen Steinfußboden berührten und sie tippelte zu ihrem Bettnachbar, als würde sie über glühende Kohlen laufen.

Bestimmend tippte sie ihm auf die Schultern.

„Aua.", nuschelte er und drehte ihr den Rücken zu.

Ihre Füße wurden kalt und sie hüpfte von einem Bein aufs andere. „Hey!", sagte sie und tippte ihm erneut auf die Schulter.

„Aua. Lass das."

_Wir bekommen kalte Füße,_ beschwerte sich Lilys Gewissen. _Das habe ich auch schon gemerkt,_ antwortete Lily und hockte sich auf das Bett. Diesmal schüttelte sie ihn.

„Geh weg!", sagte derjenige und schuppste sie von sich.

„Ahhhh!", rief Lily und fiel vom Bett.

James saß schnell auf, als er den Schrei und den Aufprall hörte.

„Was? Was ist?", fragte er schläfrig, tastete nach seiner Brille und machte augenblicklich Licht.

Suchend blickte er sich um. „Ist da wer?"

„Hier unten.", ertönte eine klägliche Stimme und er beugte sich aus dem Bett. Seine Augen wurden groß, als er sah wer da lag.

Auch Lily blickte ihn erstaunt an.

Plötzlich kroch beiden wieder Hitze ins Gesicht.

„Ylil?"

„Semaj?"

_Mensch, reiß dich zusammen, _fauchte James' Gewissen. _Besser kann es nicht mehr werden._

„Was tust du da unten?", fragte Prongs, nachdem er sich stark konzentriert hatte.

„Nach... was sieht... es aus?", wollte Lily wissen und schob einen Arm unter ihren Kopf, so als würde sie mit voller Absicht dort liegen. _Merlin ist das peinlich_, sagte ihr Gewissen. _Meinst du das weiß ich nicht,_ schnauzte Lily zurück und lächelte James gleichzeitig an.

„Gemütlich da unten?", erkundigte er sich in einer Stimmlage, die Lily einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte, oder war es durch die Kälte des Fußbodens?

„Ja klar, willst du auch mal?", bot sie ihm an und schämte sich in Grund und Boden. _Sag mal was redest du da,_ wollte ihr Gewissen wissen. _Ich weiß nicht, _antwortete Lily in einem Anflug von Panik. _Ich kann gerade nicht klar denken. Dann lass mich das Denken übernehmen,_ sagte ihr Gewissen entschlossen.

„Brauchst du Hilfe zum aufstehen?"

„Ja, bitte.", flötete sie.

_Immer weiter so, _wurde James von seinem Gewissen angefeuert, während er aus dem Bett stieg und sich zu ihr hinunter beugte.

„Könntest du mich bitte hoch heben? Ich glaube, ich habe mich verrenkt.", sah ihn Lily unschuldig an. _Was lässt du mich da reden, _herrschte Lily ihr Gewissen an. _Einer von uns muss doch endlich den Fuß in die Tür kriegen, _verteidigte es sich.

„Aber klar doch.", lächelte er und wunderte sich, dass er ohne Mühe wieder normal sprechen konnte.

„Danke, du bist sehr lieb.", raspelte sie weiter Süßholz.

„Erzähle es nur keinem, sonst wirft das ein zu gutes Licht auf mich.", lachte er verschmitzt und hob sie ohne Probleme hoch.

_Oh, ist das nicht toll auf seinen Armen zu liegen,_ seufzte Lilys Gewissen. _Ja, ganz nett, _antwortete sie. _Nett, du tust gerade so als hätte er dir deine Schreibfeder wieder aufgehoben... obwohl, warte mal, wenn er sich bückt und seinen Umhang nicht trägt, dann... Du brauchst nicht weiter zu reden, ich weiß was du meinst, _unterbrach Lily ihr geschwätziges Gewissen. _Aha, da hast du wohl doch schon einen Blick riskiert..._

„Lily?", fragte James besorgt, da sie irgendwie neben sich schien.

„Ja?", und sie wand ihm den Kopf zu.

„Alles in Ordnung? Kann ich irgendwas für dich tun?"

_Hoho, was für ein Angebot, _lachte James Gewissen.

„Kannst du mich zu meinem Bett tragen?"

_Wow, das ist ja eine Einladung mit Ausrufezeichen, _jubelte die Stimme in seinem Kopf. _Das ist es nicht, _antwortete James. _Klar, du wirst schon sehen, _versicherte ihm sein Gewissen.

Langsam trug James Lily zu ihrem Bett. Ihr Kopf lag an seiner Schulter und ihr Duft vernebelte ihm wieder die Sinne. Eine ihrer Hände war auf seine Brust gelegt und ein angenehmes Prickeln entflammte an dieser Stelle.

„Du hast mir vorhin wieder wehgetan, weißt du das?"

„Ich wusste ja nicht, dass du es warst. Dann hätte ich dich anders geweckt.", hauchte sie und Lily verwünschte ihr Gewissen mit den schlimmsten Flüchen die sie kannte.

„Wirklich, wie denn?", fragte er wieder in dieser tiefen Stimme und sah ihr in die Augen.

_Hat er nicht schöne Augen, _schmachtete nun Lily. _Es wird ja Zeit, dass du das auch endlich merkst._

_Ich brauch manchmal eben etwas länger, _verteidigte sich Lily.

_Du glaubst auch, das ist deine Entschuldigung für alles, _fauchte ihr Gewissen. _Nein, ist es nicht. Aber jetzt übernehme ich wieder, _bestimmte sie. _Du weißt auch nicht was du willst,_ beschwerte sich die Stimme und wand sich beleidigt ab.

„Ich hätte dich so geweckt.", lächelte Lily und platzierte einen kleinen unschuldigen Kuss auf seinen Lippen.

James grinste. _Hey, das kann noch nicht alles gewesen sein, Sag irgendwas,_ drängte ihn die Stimme.

„Oh, ich glaube davon wäre ich nicht aufgewacht.", sagte er zuversichtlich. _Guter Junge, _klopfte ihm sein Gewissen auf die Schulter.

„Wirklich?", fragte Lily. „Mh, dann muss ich es doch gleich noch mal versuchen.", und sie küsste ihn länger.

„Ich glaube, da hätte ich ein Auge auf gemacht."

„Mh, na gut." Lily schlang die Arme um ihn und zog ihn zu einem feurigen Kuss an sich heran. James ließ sie fast fallen, weil seine Knie weich wurden.

„Weißt du, der Kuss hätte selbst Tote erweckt.", sagte er etwas später und legte sie auf ihr Bett.

„Umso besser.", antwortete Lily, griff nach ihm und zog ihn über sich.

_Na endlich, _seufzte Lilys Gewissen und hielt einen Koffer in der Hand. _Wo willst du hin, _fragte Lily. _Urlaub machen, das habe ich mir verdient._

_Hey, hab ich es dir nicht gesagt, es war eine Einladung, _rief James' Gewissen. _Ja hast du, _antwortete James. _Siehst du, also hör in Zukunft auf mich, _tadelte die Stimme. _Ist ja gut, danke. Und jetzt geh bitte, wir haben schließlich auch eine Privatsphäre, _forderte James sein Gewissen auf.

_Na gut, _und sein Gewissen schloss die Tür hinter sich.


	10. Weißt du noch?

_Hallo meine Lieben. Ja, ich weiß. Jetzt habe ich doch noch was geschrieben. Immer wenn ich sage mir fällt nichts mehr ein, fällt mir wieder was ein. Aber momentan ;-) bin ich wirklich der Meinung, dass das hier, das vorletzte Kapitel ist. Wenn ihr ein bissel aufmerksam lest, könnt ihr euch denken um was es genau geht und was darauß wird. Ja, das ist praktisch mein kleines Abschiedsgeschenk, da ich Samstag für ein paar Tage nach New York fliege. Ich hoffe, dass ich gaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnz viele Reviews haben werde, wenn ich wieder komme. Liebe Grüße und einen dicken Bussi an Euch! Tanja!_

**Kapitel 10- Weißt du noch?**

_1 Jahr und 5 Monate später._

„Lil, beeil dich. Wir kommen zu spät."

„Ich _komme_ nie zu spät! Du _kommst_ manchmal zu früh!"

James grinste.

„So meinte ich das nun auch wieder nicht!"

„Ich aber, Hase!", rief sie zurück und stand Augenblicke später vor ihm.

„Das war gemein, dass weißt du."

Sie blinzelte ihn unschuldig an. „Was war gemein?"

„Nichts, es ist nur immer so mühselig dich auf den _richtigen Weg zu bringen_.", grinste er.

Lily zog ein Gesicht. „Na gut, die Runde geht an dich!"

„Das wollte ich nur hören, mein Liebling.", antwortete er mit Leichtigkeit und Genugtuung in seiner Stimme und nahm ihre Hand.

Beide schlossen die Augen und konzentrierten sich. Als sie, sie wieder öffneten standen sie in Hogsmeade.

„Ich frage mich warum Remus ausgerechnet hier feiern will."

„Im _Tropfenden Kessel_ ist es immer so voll. Außerdem mag er es in der Nähe von Hogwarts zu sein.", sagte James und öffnete die Tür zu den _Drei Besen_.

Das kleine Pub war bis auf den letzten Platz belegt.

„Aber im _Tropfenden Kessel_ ist es voll, ja?", vergewisserte sich Lily mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

James zuckte die Schultern.

„Ah, da seid ihr ja endlich.", ertönte plötzlich eine Stimme über dem ganzen Stimmengewirr und Sirius eilte auf sie zu. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ihr doch noch her findet, ihr frisch verheirateten.", begrüßte er sie mit einem schmutzigen Grinsen.

„Ich frage mich immer wieder, wo du deine unartigen Gedanken her hast.", sah sie ihn lächelnd an.

„Ach, ich habe so meine Quellen."

„Ich habe dir gleich gesagt, er besticht den Portier, damit er ihm sagt wie viel mal er uns aus dem Hotel hat gehen sehen.", sagte Lily an James gewand.

Sirius grinste breit. „Nicht der Portier, es war der Kerl vom Zimmerservice."

„Der hätte dir dann aber auch sagen können, dass James eine Lebensmittelvergiftung hatte."

„Mh, schade. Dachte ich werde bald Pate.", Padfoots Lächeln verschwand.

„Ganz ruhig mein Freund. Ich arbeite dran.", antwortete James zuversichtlich.

„Wirklich? Einer muss ja die Marauderer- Linie fortführen."

Lily stand zwischen den beiden. „Werde ich auch mal gefragt?"

Prongs legte ihr den Arm um die Schultern. „Wenn es so weit ist, Liebling." Sie funkelte beide kurz an und ging dann auf Remus zu, der gerade aus einem der hinteren Räume kam.

„Lily!", sagte er und strahlte.

„Remus!", und sie fielen sich in die Arme. „Wie geht es dir mit deinen, ähm, lass mich überlegen, 19 Jahren?"

„Besser, als wenn ich Pelz trage.", grinste er.

„Oh, warte ab wenn du älter wirst, dann merkst du den Unterschied nicht mehr.", lachte sie und küsste ihn auf die Wange.

„Danke für die Warnung."

„Kein Problem, ich habe dir auch was mitgebracht."

„Aber ihr habt mir doch schon was geschenkt.", protestierte er.

„Ja, ich weiß. Aber vielleicht nützt es dir was.", und sie überreichte ihm ein kleines Kräutersäckchen.

„Was ist das?"

„Ich habe von Forschungen gehört.", flüsterte Lily. „Etwas über einen Trank, der Werwölfen hilft ruhig zu bleiben. Das hier ist mit eine der Hauptzutaten. Koch dir mal einen Tee damit, aber sei vorsichtig. Zuviel davon und du schläfst länger, als dir lieb sein könnte."

Moony blinzelte und drückte sie dankbar an sich.

„Hey, das ist meine Frau.", beschwerte sich James hinter ihnen.

„Das du immer gleich so Besitz ergreifend sein musst.", tadelte Remus ihn und ließ Lily los, damit James ihn begrüßen konnte.

„So, können wir jetzt zur Tat schreiten?", fragte Sirius ungeduldig. „Oben ist alles vorbereitet."

„Du tust ja gerade so, als gibt es was Besonderes."

„Gibt es auch, also los!"

„Wo ist Pete?", wollte James wissen, während sie durch die hintere Tür verschwanden und die Treppen hinauf in einem einzelnen Raum gingen.

„Musste arbeiten.", grollte Padfoot.

„Na ja, mehr für uns.", lachte Lily und besah sich den Tisch.

Verschiedene Platten mit Essen standen auf dem weißen Tischtuch verstreut, sowie ein großer Kessel unter dem eine kleine Flamme loderte. Auf einem Gestell über dem Kessel stand ein Zuckerhut, der gemächlich vor sich hin brannte. Kleine Tropfen des geschmolzenen Zuckers fielen in eine rote Flüssigkeit.

„Feuerzangenbowle?", fragte sie perplex.

„Jupp!", bestätigte Remus leichthin. „Padfoot hat es letztens bei einer seiner Freundinnen gesehen."

„Hey, es ist immer noch Vivian!", sagte Sirius stolz.

„Ist das die blonde?", grübelte James und versuchte sich ihr Gesicht ins Gedächtnis zu rufen.

„Nein," winkte Padfoot ab. „Das war Viane!"

„Na wie auch immer." Moony beugte sich über vier Gläser und schenkte sie voll.

Jeder von ihnen nahm eines und sie prosteten sich zu.

„Auf uns!", sagte Remus hoheitsvoll.

„Auf Remus!", sprachen die anderen drei und tranken.

Der Abend begann viel versprechend und wurde mit jedem neuen Glas Feuerzangebowle besser. Sie sprachen über das letzte Jahr in Hogwarts. Sirius konnte es sich einfach nicht verkneifen Lily und James auf die Nase zu binden, dass alle gewusst hatten, dass sie sich trafen. Nur sie selber nicht.

Lily konnte wahnsinnig gut das Gesicht von Madame Pomfrey imitieren, als sie James und sie am nächsten Morgen zusammen in einem Bett erwischte. Erst Entsetzen, dann Ungläubigkeit und letztendlich Wissen. Danach hatte die Krankenschwester beide bestimmend angewiesen sich doch bitte voneinander zu lösen. Eine Stunde darauf konnten beide den Krankenflügel verlassen.

Händchen haltend gingen sie damals in die Große Halle zum Frühstück und verursachten dadurch eine Reihe von Unfällen. Ein Mädchen aus Slytherin fiel von der Bank, ein Hufflepuff stach sich mit einer Gabel ins Gesicht und ein Ravenclaw tribbelte über seinen Umhang und rannte gegen die Flügeltüren.

„Ihr habt mich damals um 10 Galleonen reicher gemacht.", grinste Moony und nippte wieder an der roten dampfenden Flüssigkeit.

„Ja, und mich um 14 ärmer.", entgegnete Sirius.

„Hattest wohl kein Vertrauen in mich, oder?"

„Nein. Aber hätte ich damals nur auf Peter gehört."

„Ja, Pete sollte man im Auge behalten.", grinste Lily. „Der kann mehr als ihr denkt.", und sie erinnerte sie wieder daran, wie er und Aurelia Moony und Padfoot außer Gefecht gesetzt hatten.

„Das war echt gemein, uns dort einfach liegen zulassen!", protestierte Remus.

„Aber seit dem habt ihr euch nie wieder gezankt, wie ein altes Ehepaar.", unterstützte James diese Erziehungsmaßnahme.

„Wer sagt, dass wir das nicht gemacht haben?", vergewisserte sich Sirius. „Wir haben das einfach nicht mehr vor euch gemacht!"

„Dann habt ihr uns damals angelogen?", fragte Lily gespielt schockiert, da Remus und Sirius einmal übel zugerichtet in den Gemeinschaftsraum getaumelt waren und behauptet hatten hinterrücks angegriffen worden zu sein.

„Natürlich."

„Tztztz.", machte Lily und schüttelte missbilligend ihren Kopf.

Die Stunden schritten voran und es kam wieder ein Thema auf. Wie trete ich Voldemort in seinen kleinen hässlichen Schlangenarsch.

„Das nächste Mal, wenn er Lily und mir in die Quere kommt muss er dran glauben.", sagte James mit schwerer Zunge.

„Nicht wenn ich schneller bin!", lachte Sirius.

„Bist du aber nicht. Weil ich zuerst auf ihn treffe."

„Du hattest schon zwei Chancen!"

„Jetzt geht das wieder los.", schüttelte Lily den Kopf und sah sich mit Remus wissen an.

/o/

Weit nach Mitternacht apparierten James und Lily wieder in Godric's Hollow.

„Hey, heute ist doch Halloween, oder?", frage er und sah hinauf zum Mond.

„Ja, warum?"

„Kannst du dich noch an letztes Halloween erinnern.", er wackelte mit den Augenbrauen.

„James, das können wir nicht wieder machen."

„Warum nicht, es war doch schön. Oder? Wir hatten viel Spaß dabei."

„Ja, dass hatten wir. Aber...", sie sah in sein großen braunen Augen.

„Bitte!", flehte er.

„Aber die Gerüchte werden dann wieder neu entflammt."

„Nur noch das eine Mal.", er sah sie mit großen braunen Augen an.

„Aber es ist kein Vollmond. Da wirkt das gar nicht richtig."

„Aber wir könnten doch was machen, wenn Halbmond ist?"

Lily blickte ihn an. „Na gut. Dann fliegen wir noch mal verkleidet über Godric's Hollow, erschrecken die Leute und tun so, als würden wir auf der Mondsichel sitzen.", gab sie nach.

„Wunderbar! So zu tun, als würden wir den Mond rot färben und danach stehlen, wird auf die Dauer langweilig.", er klatschte in die Hände. „Kannst du dich auch noch erinnern was wir danach gemacht haben?", er schlang einen Arm um sie, während sie den Weg im Vorgarten hinauf schritten.

„Ähm, lass mich überlegen. Danach haben wir... Süßigkeiten verteilt, an die, die sich überhaupt noch getraut haben hier her zu kommen."

„Ja, aber danach.", sagte er ungeduldig und schloss die Tür auf.

„Mh, dann haben wir aufgeräumt.", erinnerte sie sich.

„Und danach?", James entflammte Licht.

„Das ist mir entfallen.", antwortete Lily und verriegelte die Tür.

„Darf ich dir einen Tipp geben?"

„Klar."

James trat von hinten an sie heran und strich ihr Haar beiseite. Seine Lippen berührten die zarte Haut unterhalb ihres Ohrs und sie erzitterte.

„Weißt du nun was ich meine?", flüsterte er.

„Mh, ganz dunkel kann ich mich daran erinnern.", wisperte sie.

„Frischt das vielleicht noch dein Gedächtnis auf?", und er ließ seine Hände über ihren Körper gleiten. Eine verschwand unter ihrem Pullover, die andere öffnete den Knopf ihrer Hose.

„Ich glaube es wird schon etwas klarer."

„Wirklich?", und seine Hand glitt in ihre Hose.

Lily bekam eine Gänsehaut, als seine Finger über ihre Haut strichen und immer weiter nach unten wanderten. „Ja, ich denke schon.", sagte sie tief Luft holend, als er zwischen ihren Beinen angekommen war.

„Umso besser.", grinste er und streichelte sie sanft.

„James?", brachte sie mit Mühe hervor.

„Mh?", summte er, während er an ihrem Ohrläppchen knabberte.

„Du weißt wie ich werden kann, wenn ich was getrunken habe."

„Der Schmuck eines Mannes sind die Narben auf seiner Brust."

„Ich... ... meine es..., heilige Agrippa, ... ernst."

„Ich auch, kratz mich noch einmal.", flüsterte er und verlieh seiner Aufforderung mit seinen Händen Nachdruck.

Lily bekam weiche Knie, doch er hielt sie mit einem Arm umschlungen und bewahrte sie vor dem umfallen.

„Das..., oh –Merlin, das ist so ... g- g..."

„Gut?"

„Gemein!"

James lachte leise „Das wolltest du doch nicht wirklich sagen?"

„Doch... das...", aber weiter konnte Lily nicht sprechen. Sie streckte den Rücken durch, warf ihren Kopf in den Nacken und gab einen Laut von sich, den James immer an das Fauchen einer Katze erinnerte.

Ihre rechte Hand tastete seinen Oberschenkel entlang und befühlte die sich abzeichnende Erektion.

James seufzte genießerisch. „Lass uns hoch gehen."

„Warum gehen, wenn man apparieren kann?", wisperte Lily und ihr Griff wurde etwas fester, was ihn erneut zum stöhnen brachte.

Eine Sekunde später standen sie vor dem großen Bett in ihrem Schlafzimmer. Sie zog ihm seinen Pullover über den Kopf und irgendwie war die Brille auch gleich verschwunden. Langsam öffnete Lily seine Hose und zog sie mit seinen Shorts nach unten. James warf sie hinter sich und es krachte etwas zu Boden. „Schon wieder die Lampe?", fragte er und sie nickte abwesend.

Wie so viele Male besah sich Lily James genau. Die strubbeligen Haare, die feinen, aber markanten Gesichtszüge. Die breiten Schultern, die angedeuteten Muskeln an seinem Bauch. Seine starken Arme und seine langen Beine, die ihm das graziöse Erscheinen eines hoheitlichen Tieres einbrachten. Kein Wunder, dass seine Animagusform ein stattlicher Hirsch war.

James befreite Lily aus ihren Sachen und betrachtete sie eingehend. Die lange roten Haare fielen sanft über ihre Schultern. Das verbliebene Licht malte Schatten auf ihre ebenmäßige Haut. Seine Hände zeichneten schon wie so viele Male die Konturen ihrer Brust nach und die Linien ihrer Hüften. Spielend hob er sie hoch und ließ sich mit ihr in die Kissen fallen. Ein Schleier aus rotem Haar umgab ihn und Lily lächelte ihn an.

„Du wolltest es nicht anders.", sagte sie herausfordernd und küsste weiter nach unten.

Er stöhnte laut, als sie ihr Ziel erreichte und mit der Spitze ihrer Zunge über seine Erektion fuhr. Kurz darauf spürte er ihre Lippen, ihren Mund.

Eine Hand ruhte in ihrem Haar, die andere griff mit aller Macht in die Laken. James' Verstand war blank. Kein Gedanke war darin zu finden, nur das atemberaubende Gefühl das sich langsam in ihm zusammen braute.

Lily spürte James' Bewegungen unter sich und sie blickte kurz auf. Seine Augen waren geschlossen, seine Brust hob und sank schnell. Seinen Lippen entkam ein zusammenhangloses Wispern, begleitet von stöhnen, das ihm nur geringe Erleichterung verschaffte. Sie hörte ihn scharf einatmen als sie sanft ihre Zähne gebrauchte und das nächste was sie wusste war, dass er sie nach oben zog und sich plötzlich über ihr befand.

Seine braunen Augen waren zur gleichen Zeit voll von Zärtlichkeit, Lust und Hunger. Hunger nach ihr. James küsste sie verlangend. Seine Hände strichen ihre Hüften entlang und er fühlte, dass sie wieder eine Gänsehaut bekam.

Lily hatte immer das Gefühl, dass nur eine einzige Berührung von James sie in den Wahnsinn treiben konnte. Das sie sich vergaß und sich ihm völlig hin gab.

Seine Lippen küssten abwärts, verharrten bei ihrer Brust, seine Zunge hinterließ eine nasse Linie bevor er weiter nach unten rutschte und ihre Beine öffnete.

Mit einem Mal explodierte alles in Lily. Ein Kribbeln durchfuhr sie. Sie atmete schnell und unkontrolliert. Ihre Hände lagen auf seinen Schultern und ihre Fingernägel gruben sich in seine Haut. Sie musste an etwas festhalten, weil sie glaubte sonst davon getragen zu werden. Sie fühlte seine Zunge... doch plötzlich stoppte dieses Gefühl.

„So kurz...", wollte sie sich mit schwacher Stimme und kleinen Augen beschweren, aber James ließ sie nicht weit mit ihrem Protest kommen. Beide atmeten vor Erleichterung tief ein, als er in sie eindrang.

Für einen kurzen Moment hielten sie inne, sahen einander an und küssten sich leidenschaftlich. Erst als James sich zu bewegen begann und Lily willkommen ihre Hüfte anhob brachen sie den Kuss. Beide rangen nach Luft nur um im gleichen Moment den benötigten Sauerstoff mit einem Seufzer auszustoßen, der beiden die Nackenhaare aufstellte und ihre Lust nur noch steigerte.

Lily merkte wie sich bei jeder Bewegung etwas in ihr sammelte. Genau da wo sie James spüren konnte. Es wuchs stetig an, es wirbelte umher, es pulsierte und es trieb sie fast zur Bewusstlosigkeit. Und dann kam es, heftiger und gewaltiger als je zuvor.

James fühlte wie sie ihn umgab, wie sie sich unter ihm wand. Ihre Bewegungen trieben ihn in den Wahnsinn. Wenn er sich zurückzog, brachte sie ihn nur noch tiefer wieder hinein. Es war eine Folter. Eine süße Folter und er konnte ihr in wenigen Sekunden nicht mehr standhalten. Er würde alles sagen, alles zugeben, auch wenn es gelogen wäre. Alles tun was von ihm verlangt wurde. Alles, wenn er nur endlich erlöst werden würde.

Ihre Hand suchte seine. Lily fand sie und drückte sie, wie auch er. Ein lautes Stöhnen kam über ihre Lippen und sie hörte seine tiefe Stimme die Erlösung hinaus schreien. Vollkommene Erleichterung überkam beide. Ein leichtes, angenehmes Gefühl trug James und Lily mit sich.

Sein Kopf lag auf ihrer Schulter und beide atmeten schnell. Stille umgab sie, bis auf das Ticken einer Uhr. Sie streichelte mit ihren Händen über seinen Rücken und er zuckte kurz zusammen.

„Hab ich dir wehgetan?", fragte sie immer noch etwas neben sich.

„Ja, hast du."

„Tut mir leid.", murmelte sie.

„Macht nichts. Ich habe dir doch gesagt, kratz mich noch mal.", er richtete sich auf und sah sie an. „Du hast ganz kleine Augen.", lachte er.

„Und du rote Linien auf deinem Rücken."

„Da kann ich vor den anderen wieder mit angeben.", grinste er und warf die Decke über sie beide.

Lily lächelte ihn an. „Ich liebe dich."

„Ich liebe dich auch, Lily.", und er küsste sie behutsam.

Gemeinsam schliefen sie ein. James' Hand auf ihrem Bauch.


	11. Hallo Baby Potter

_ Halli hallo. So, jetzt bin ich aus dem Urlaub wieder da und bin vorschriftsmäßig wegen Schnupfens ans Bett gefesselt. Das gibt mir aber Zeit an den FFs zu schreiben. OK, das hier ist nun wirklich das letzte Kapitel von Nacht sind alle Katzen grau. Ich hoffe, Ihr findet es nicht lahm. Ich denke es ist ein würdiger Abschluss. Ich bedanke mich ganz sehr bei allen meinen Lesern und besonders bei denen, die mir so fleißig Reviews geschrieben haben! Das wären dann folgende:_

AlexUhde, smilingduck, jdsmile, Moonys Girl, Ac. Potterfan, sophie, Meagwin, Fullmoons-Rose, lupinslightnings, HexeLea, Maja-chan, Aldavinur, made01, PiaMcKinnon, Miss Granger, Samantha Potter2, Lily-Rose DeMarco, Matamy, Maella, Yami, HermyBookworm, darklayka, brendan, AddictedtoCookies, bia und Avallyn Black!

Vielen lieben Dank! Ich hoffe wir lesen uns mal wieder! Bussi Tanja

**Kapitel 11- Hallo Baby Potter**

_17. Dezember 1979_

„Es gibt Bewegungen, die auf Riesen schließen. Und deswegen sollten wir ein paar Auroren in die Berge schicken.", sagte Frank Longbottom.

Lily stand an seinen Schreibtisch gelehnt und hörte ihm interessiert zu.

„Wer hat es denn gemeldet?"

„In einer Muggelzeitung wurde von ungewöhnlichen Dingen berichtet und Alice ist dem nachgegangen. Sie hat Höhlen gefunden."

„Aber keine Riesen?", vergewisserte sich Lily.

„Keine Riesen. Moody vermutet sie sind weiter gewandert."

„Aber Riesen sind schwer zu übersehen."

„Ich weiß!", schüttelte Frank seinen Kopf. „Es ist ja nicht gerade so, als hätten sie überdimensionale Tarn- alles in Ordnung, Lily?"

Lily starrte vor sich hin. Ihre Sicht verschwamm. Ihre Beine kribbelten. Was war mit ihr los? Alles drehte sich.

Frank beobachtet Lily, wie sie an seinem Schreibtisch lehnte und plötzlich schwankte. Ihre Augenlider flatterten und sie rutschte zur Seite. Wie in Zeitlupe kippte Lily um und zog einen Stapel Pergamente mit sich.

Auroren an den umliegenden Schreibtischen blickten auf, als sie ihren Aufprall hörten und sahen Frank skandalös an.

„Hey! Ich habe nichts gemacht!", wehrte sich Frank und kniete neben Lily. „Lily? Komm zu dir!", er rüttelte sie.

Ein paar Sekunden und einen Klaps auf die Wange später öffnete Lily die Augen.

„Alles klar?", vergewisserte sich Frank, während viele Augenpaare auf sie hinab sahen.

„Weiß nicht.", und sie setzte sich langsam auf.

„Geh mal ins Mungos. Vielleicht hast du dir nen Virus eingefangen.", riet er ihr. „Alice muss sich schon seit Tagen übergeben. Das ist bestimmt so eine Magen- Geschichte."

„Vielleicht sollte ich wirklich zum Heiler.", überlegte Lily laut. „Gestern bei der Verhandlung bin ich auch schon ohnmächtig geworden. Ich habe es auf die schlechte Luft im Gerichtssaal geschoben.", sie rieb sich den Hinterkopf.

„Wenn es jetzt schon das zweite Mal ist solltest du wirklich gehen.", drängte Frank.

„Ja, das werde ich. Ich musste es James gestern versprechen."

/o/

Lily wartete auf den Heiler. Was musste sie in der letzten Stunde nicht alles über sich ergehen lassen! Von Kopf bis Fuß wurde sie untersucht und das ewige „Mh" und Oh" des Heilers machten sie wahnsinnig. Am liebsten hätte Lily ihn gepackt und nach Leibeskräften die Antwort aus ihm geschüttelt. Doch stattdessen musste sie sich wieder anziehen und fünf Minuten auf die Diagnose warten. Fünf grauenvolle Minuten, doch nun saß der Heiler vor ihr.

„Wie schlimm ist es?", fragte Lily. „Mit Ihrem ‚mh' und ‚oh' haben Sie mir richtig Angst gemacht.", beschwerte sie sich.

„Angst brauchen Sie vor mir nicht haben.", grinste er. „Und krank sind Sie auch nicht."

Lily zog die Stirn kraus. Das letzte was sie wollte, war ein Heiler der sich über sie lustig machte.

„Also bin ich gesund und kann geh! Prima!", und sie erhob sich.

„Nicht ganz so schnell, Mrs Potter.", hielt er sie auf und sie ließ sich zurück auf ihren Stuhl fallen.

„Also? Welch unnatürliche nicht- Krankheit habe ich?", fragte sie nun übel gelaunt.

Wieder grinste der Heiler und Lily hätte ihm am liebsten ins Gesicht geschlagen.

„Ich darf Sie beglückwünschen.", sagte er.

„Seit wann beglückwünscht man Menschen dazu, dass sie krank sind?", unterbrach sie ihn.

„Unterbrechen Sie mich doch nicht! Wie ich schon sagte, Sie sind nicht krank. Sie sind schwanger."

„Ich bin... was? Wie bitte?", fragte sie ungläubig.

„Meinen Glückwunsch, Mrs Potter. Sie sind schwanger. Sie sind bereits in der fünften Woche!", und er reichte ihr die Hand.

Lily blieb reglos sitzen.

Wieder lächelte der Mann. „Mir scheint, als war es nicht geplant."

„Ich bin 19 Jahre alt!", brach es aus ihr heraus. „Mit 19 plant man so was nicht. Vor allem nicht in der Zeit in der wir leben."

Der Heiler nahm ihre Hand. „Reden Sie mit ihrem Mann. Sie freuen sich doch, oder?"

„Ja, natürlich.", lächelte sie. „Sehr sogar, aber ich bin 19?"

„Ja, das sind Sie und wenn Ihr Kind da ist 20. Das hört sich doch schon viel verantwortungsbewusster an, oder?", beruhigte er sie.

„Ja, aber..."

„Ganz ruhig.", säuselte er mit einer Stimme, die pures Valium war. „Sie gehen jetzt nach Hause und sagen Ihrem Mann, dass Sie beide ein Kind erwarten."

Lily atmete noch einmal tief durch. „OK.", sagte sie und erhob sich zittrig. Wie würde James auf diese Botschaft reagieren?

/o/

Leise schloss sie die Tür auf. „James? Bist du da?", fragte sie zögerlich.

„Ja!", rief er und kam die Treppen hinunter. „Wie geht es dir? Frank hat mir gesagt, du bist heute wieder im Büro umgekippt. Kann ich dir was bringen? Warst du beim Heiler? Was hat er gesagt? Hast du auch einen Virus, wie Alice?"

„Zu Frage eins. Ja, es geht mir gut. Frage zwei, nein du brauchst mir nichts bringen. Frage drei, ja ich war beim Heiler. Frage vier, er hat ganz viel gesagt. Und Frage fünf, ich habe keinen Virus."

„Gott sei Dank!", atmete James auf. „Also bist du wieder fit? Wollen wir essen? Ich hab Roast Beef gemacht und..."

„James, ich muss dir was sagen.", unterbrach sie ihn.

Erwartungsvoll blickte er sie an. „Ja, Liebling?"

„Ich..."

„Ja?"

„Ich..."

„Ja?"

„Ich..."

„Ja?"

„Ich..."

„JA?"

„Ich..."

„Na sag es doch endlich!"

„Ich versuch es doch gerade!"

„Was kann denn so schwer daran sein!"

„Warum unterbrichst du mich ständig, wenn ich versuche dir zu sagen, dass ich schwanger bin!"

James sah sie an, als hätte ihn etwas Schweres geschlagen. „Wie bitte?"

„Ich bin schwanger.", wiederholte sie.

„Wie ist das passiert?"

„James, bestimmt nicht durch Windbestäubung!"

„Das weiß ich auch!", erwiderte er ärgerlich. „Warum hast du mir das nicht eher gesagt?"

„Ich weiß es auch erst seit heute!"

„Ich meine, warum hast du es nicht gleich gesagt, als ich die Treppe runter gekommen bin."

„Sag mal willst du dich mit mir streiten?"

„Nein!", er lehnte sich an die Wand und schloss die Augen. „Heilige Agrippa!", flüsterte James.

„Du sagst es."

Mit einem Schlag öffnete er die Augen und zog sie in eine feste Umarmung. „Wir werden Eltern.", wisperte er überglücklich und wirbelte sie umher.

„Wenn du mich weiter so an dich drückst bestimmt nicht.", sagte Lily unter Luftmangel.

„Entschuldige.", und er lockerte seine Umarmung. „Wow!" strahlte er sie an.

„Ja, wow.", lächelte sie zurück.

„Oh man, dass muss ich Padfoot erzählen. Der wird ausrasten. Sollen wir das Zimmer hellblau streichen? Auch wenn es ein Mädchen wird? Rose finde ich schrecklich.", sprudelte es aus ihm heraus.

„Was immer du willst, Liebling.", lächelte Lily noch immer in küsste ihn.

/o/

Sirius und die anderen nahmen es auf wie erwartet. Remus und Peter beglückwünschten Lily und James herzlich. Padfoot war so aus dem Häuschen, das ihm die Worte fehlten.

„Danke, Merlin!", hatte Moony gen Himmel gesagt und Augenblicke später grüne Haare.

„Ich wusste, dass du das schaffst!", klopfte Padfoot Prongs auf den Rücken.

„Na ja, war nicht gerade Schwerstarbeit.", witzelte dieser.

Sirius hockte sich vor Lily. „Hallo Baby Potter, hier ist dein Onkel Sirius."

„James!", sagte Lily panisch. „Er redet mit meinem Bauch!"

„Lass ihn doch, er mag Kinder."

„Ich bezweifle, dass es ihn schon hören kann."

„Man weiß ja nie.", zuckte Padfoot die Schultern und sprach leise weiter.

Die nächsten Wochen vergingen und langsam begann sich Lilys Bauch zu wölben. Ganz heimlich ließen sich keine Knöpfe mehr schließen oder Shirts über die Hüften ziehen.

„James, ich werde fett.", brach sie eines Morgens in Tränen aus, als sie sich im Spiegel betrachtete. „Ich bekomme Hüften wie ein Buckelwal!"

James trat zu ihr und schlang die Arme um sie. „Erst wenn ich dich gar nicht mehr umfassen kann, dann könnten wir sagen du hast Hüften wie ein Büffel, aber doch nicht wie ein Wal!"

„James!", knurrte sie. „Das hilft mir nicht."

„Ich weiß, aber ich liebe dich trotzdem. Auch wenn du vier Mal so dick wirst und jetzt müssen wir uns beeilen, sonst verpassen wir den Termin bei dem Muggelarzt."

Eine halbe Stunde später lag Lily in einem Arztzimmer und starrte gemeinsam mit James und der Ärztin auf einen Monitor, auf dem sie irgendwie gar nichts erkennen konnte.

„Da haben wir die Arme und die Beine und, ah sieh an... " frohlockte die Ärztin. „Wollen Sie das Geschlecht wissen?"

„Ja!", antwortete James.

„Nein.", schoss es aus Lily heraus.

Die Ärztin blickte sie amüsiert an.

„Flüstern Sie es mir ins Ohr.", sagte James und beugte sich über Lily. Als er sich wieder zurück setzte hatte er ein fettes Grinsen im Gesicht.

„Sicher du willst es nicht wissen?", fragte er, als sie 10 Minuten später die Praxis verließen.

„Ja, vollkommen sich."

„OK, Liebling. Wie du möchtest.", grinste er immer weiter.

Als sie daheim angekommen waren lächelte er noch immer.

„Kannst du aufhören so zu grinsen!"

„Nein, ich muss es erstmal Padfoot schreiben.", und er nahm ein Pergament, tauchte eine Schreibfeder in Tinte und kritzelte etwas auf das Blatt.

Lily tat desinteressiert, aber in Wahrheit platzte sie geradezu und sie beugte sich über seine Schulter.

„Hey! Nicht gucken!", tadelte er sie. „Du wolltest es nicht wissen."

„Wollte ich auch nicht, aber auf dem Blatt da war ein Fussel.", log sie.

James drehte sich zu ihr. „Oh ja.", sagte er gedehnt. „Mammi will wissen was du bist.", sagte er zu ihrem Bauch. „Aber wir verraten es Mammi nicht, denn sie wollte es nicht wissen."

„Ich will es auch nicht wissen!", antwortete Lily schnippisch und ging nach oben um sich aus der engen Hose zu schälen.

Kurze Zeit später kam sie wieder nach unten. „Oh, schon viel besser.", und sie strich den Rock glatt und zog das Shirt etwas länger. „Hast du die Eule schon abgeschickt?", fragte sie beiläufig.

„Nein, warum?", antwortete er von der Küche.

„Ich muss einen Brief an Aurelia schicken, ich habe es ihr versprochen. Ikarus kann ihn doch gleich mitnehmen."

„Du willst ja nur meine Antwort an Sirius lesen. Gib es zu."

„Nein, will ich nicht.", log sie wieder.

„Klar willst du. Liebling, du bist so miserabel im lügen.", grinste er und kam mit einem wissenden Lächeln auf sie zu.

Plötzlich packte sie ihn am Hemdkragen.

„OK! Ich will es wissen und ich sterbe bald vor Neugierde! Ich bin schwanger, habe schon 8 Kilo zugenommen und bin erst im 5 Monat. Ich habe Stimmungsschwankungen die ich nur selten an dir auslasse und mir ist Frühs immer schlecht. Mein Appetit auf Steak und Nieren- Pastete ist unersättlich, obwohl ich diese Pastete hasse und fast alle behandeln mich, als hätte ich ne Krankheit! Bald wiege ich eine Tonne und muss nach 9 Monaten eine Melone aus der Öffnung so groß wie eine Zitrone raus pressen, also hör auf mich so selbstgefällig und wissen anzugrinsen, oder ich bringe dich um!", fauchte Lily ihn an.

James blickte sie mit großen Augen an. „Bist du sicher?"

„JA!"

„Ein Junge.", sagte er unter Schmerzen, als sich ihre Fingernägel in seine Schultern bohrten.

„Wirklich?", fragte sie und ließ von ihm ab.

„Großes Ehrenwort!"

„Oh beim Merlin! Es wird ein Junge!", brach sie in Tränen aus und James drückte sie an sich. „Ganz ruhig.", streichelte er ihren Rücken in dieser Krankes- Pferd- Tour.

„Entschuldige.", schluchzte sie. „Meine Hormone!"

„Schon OK, Liebling. Schon OK."

/o/

Erst mehrere Tage später wurde ihnen bewusst, dass sie einen Namen für Baby Potter brauchten. So nannte Sirius Lilys Bauch seit dem Tag, an dem er erfahren hatte, dass sie schwanger war.

„Ich will, dass mein Sohn einen Namen hat aus dem man keine blöden Kosenamen machen kann.", beschwerte sich James. „Ich hasse es, wenn ich Jamie gerufen werde."

„Du hast dich darüber noch nie bei mir beschwert."

„Bei dir ist das was anderes. Du schreist das nicht in aller Öffentlichkeit nach mir, wie das meine Mutter immer gemacht hat."

„Na gut.", stimmte ihm Lily zu. „Wie wäre es mit Alexander."

„Nein. Da kann man Alex draus machen, da weiß man nicht ob Junge oder Mädchen."

„Ok, wie wäre Christian?"

„Lily bitte! Chris, das ist doch furchtbar."

„Donald."

„Nein. Das erinnert mich an Donald Duck."

„Edward."

„Altmodisch. Das ist wie Spinnweben und Staub!"

„John."

„So heißt jeder. Mein Sohn soll kein jeder sein."

Lily rollte genervt mit den Augen.

„Luke?"

„Nein!"

„Thomas?"

„Nein!"

„Tobias?"

„Nein."

„Na dann schlag du einen vor!", fuhr sie ihn an.

James überlegte. „Harry.", sagte er nach einer Weile.

Lily sah ihn an. „Der Name gefällt mir. Harry James Potter.", lächelte sie und lehnte sich an ihn.

„Harry James?", fragte er perplex.

„Ja, was dagegen?"

„Nein."

„Also gib jetzt Ruhe. Ich habe beschlossen, sein Mittelname ist James."

„Na gut Liebling."

/o/

_30. Juli 1980_

Lily drehte sich auf die andere Seite. Doch seit über einem Monat konnte man es nicht mehr auf der Seite liegen nennen. Eher das verrücken des Bettlakens und eine andere Falte spüren, die sie gerade durch ihr umher rutschen geschaffen hatte. Plötzlich schoss etwas durch ihren Körper und sie öffnete sie Augen. Nässe umgab sie plötzlich.

„Oh scheiße!", entfuhr es ihr und sie rüttelte an James Schulter.

„James! James! Wach auf!"

„Ja Liebling?", fragte er noch immer halb schlafend.

„Mein Wasser!", sagte sie panisch.

„Du kannst meines haben.", antwortete er und tastete nach dem Wasserglas auf seinem Nachtschrank.

„Nein, meine Blase ist geplatzt."

„Lily, das geht doch gar nicht."

„Ich rede von meiner Fruchtblase!", fauchte sie und James saß plötzlich aufrecht im Bett.

„Es ist soweit?", fragte er und versuchte aus dem Bett zu steigen, verfing sich aber im Laken und fiel heraus.

„Aua! Verdammt!", fluchte er und richtete sich auf. Kurz darauf half er ihr aus dem Bett und beim wechseln ihrer Sachen.

„Glaubst du, du kannst noch apparieren.", erkundigter er sich, als sie ein Gesicht zog.

„Nein.", wisperte Lily und hielt sich den Bauch.

„Na gut. Halte meine Hand."

Kurz darauf standen sie im grellen Licht der Wartehalle im St. Mungos. Doch sie war leer. Keine Zauberer denen Tentakeln aus den Haaren sprossen, oder Hexen die eine dritte Hand auf der Schulter hatten saßen dort. Nur eine ältere Hexe mit braun- grauen Locken saß hinter der Information und schlummerte. James trat auf sie zu und weckte sie.

„Kann ich ihnen helfen?", fragte sie schlaftrunken.

„Ja, meine Frau, sie... sie hat Wehen!", erklärte er nervös.

„Einen Moment.", bat die Empfangshexe und schrieb auf ein Pergament, das kurz darauf im Nichts verschwand.

„Es kommt gleich jemand.", wurde Lily und James gesagt und ein paar Sekunden später kam ein Heiler mit wehendem Umhang auf sie zu.

„Oh nein, nicht Sie.", stöhnte Lily unter Schmerzen, als sie den Heiler erkannte, der ihr vor nicht ganz neun Monaten gesagt hatte, dass sie schwanger war.

„Oh doch, meine Liebe.", lächelte er fröhlich; gestikulierte sie den Gang entlang und in ein Zimmer.

„Bitte machen Sie es sich schon mal bequem und warten Sie auf mich. Fangen Sie nicht ohne mich an.", grinst er und verschwand.

James verkniff sich ein Lachen, als er Lilys Gesicht sah.

„Wehe du lachst, dann br...", weiter kam sie nicht, denn eine neue Wehe durchzog ihren Unterleib. Ihre Hände krallten sich in seinen Arm und ließen dann nach, als James glaubte sie würde ihm den Unterarm brechen.

„Aua, das tat weh." Beschwerte er sich.

„Was soll ich sagen? Glaubst du ich fühl mich gerade auf Urlaub und mache einen Spaziergang durch die Rosengärten?", und sie watschelte auf das Bett zu und ließ sich erleichtert darauf nieder.

Dann kam der Heiler mit einer Heilerin in den Raum geschwebt und James verschwand kurz auf dem Korridor. Dort nahm er einen Spiegel heraus.

„Padfoot! Hey Padfoot! Wach auf!"

Kurz darauf erschien Sirius' Gesicht. „Hä?", fragte er schlaftrunken.

„Ich werde Vater und du Pate!", sagte James fröhlich.

Nun war Sirius wach. „OK, bin gleich da!"

Die Stunden vergingen und James tigerte zwischen Lily im Zimmer und Sirius auf dem Korridor hin und her. James stand Lily bei, es tat ihm in der Seele weh sie so zu sehen und er musste wirklich allen Mut zusammen nehmen, den er besaß. Er war so stolz auf sie. Prongs fragte sich, ob Sirius Lily schreien hören konnte. Vom Gang her musste es sich wohl noch schlimmer anhören, als nur neben ihr zu stehen.

Lilys Gesicht war rot und glänzte. Kleine Tropfen rannen ihre Schläfen hinunter. Ihr Haar war nach hinten gebunden. Ihre Hände klammerten sich an die Laken und sie versuchte ruhig zu atmen.

„Ah, der werdende Vater beehrt uns wieder.", witzelte der Heiler, als James von Sirius wieder kam. „Lange hätten wir Ihren Sohn nicht mehr drinne behalten könnten."

„Das sagen Sie mir jetzt?", fauchte Lily.

James trat neben sie, nahm wieder ihre Hand und lächelte sie an. „Er macht nur Witze, Liebling."

„Also noch ein Mal.", forderte der Heiler sie auf und sie presste ein letztes Mal. Sie drückte James' Hand und er ihre. Dann fühlte Lily die Erleichterung und ein kleiner Schrei erschallte.

Der Heiler reichte Harry in die Arme der Heilerin und sie verschwand kurz mit ihm. Nicht mal eine Minute später legte der Heiler Harry, in ein Tuch gewickelt, in Lilys Arme.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch.", sagte er und trat zurück.

Lily und James betrachteten ihren Sohn. Die kleinen Hände und Füße bewegten sich. Seine Haut war noch rot und sein kleines Gesicht wirkte zerknautscht. Winzige dunkle Haare standen von seinem Kopf ab und er schrie aus Leibeskräften.

„Hallo Harry.", sagte Lily erschöpft und den Tränen nahe.

„Er ist wunderschön, Liebling.", flüsterte James und küsste ihre Stirn. „Lass ihn mich auch mal halten.", bat er und nahm ihn auf den Arm.

Stolz wie noch nie in seinem Leben blickt James auf Harry hinab. „Hallo mein Sohn.", sagte er sanft und streichelte über die kleine Wange.

„Es ist genau 8:38 Uhr am 31. Juli 1980!", sagte die Heilerin und schrieb alles auf ein Pergament.

James sah von Harry auf Lily hinab, um ihr zu sagen wie wahnsinnig stolz er auf sie war, doch sie war vor Erschöpfung eingeschlafen.

Am Nachmittag stand Sirius neben Lilys Bett und schaute in die Wiege seines Patenkindes.

„Ich finde, er sieht jetzt schon aus wie James.", bemerkte er und streichelte mit einer Fingerkuppe, die so große war wie Harrys gesamte Hand, über seine Stirn.

„Sei nicht albern.", tadelte ihn James.

„Doch, das finde ich auch.", antwortete Lily.

„Er hat aber deine Augen, Lily.", sagte Padfoot.

„Sei nicht albern.", tadelte sie ihn. „Babys öffnen die Augen erst nach ein paar Tagen und sie sind erst blau und verändern sich dann."

„Liebling, Padfoot hat Recht. Harry hat grüne Augen, er hat sie gerade auf."

„Ihr macht Witze.", und sie beugte sich hinüber, so gut es ihr Zustand zuließ. Kleine strahlend grüne Augen sahen sie an. Harry schien zu lächeln, strampelte etwas mit den Beinen und gluckste zufrieden, kurz darauf war er schon wieder eingeschlafen. Was für ein anstrengender Tag!


End file.
